Symphony of Pleasures
by ThinErizu
Summary: Ten unforgettable adventures in ten different places with ten handsome men and their unique personalities and skills. Who could resist to the temptations of these promised pleasures?
1. Prologue

Welcome to our second joint project!

No, we aren't dropping _Mission: Get Kahoko!_ But this is an idea that came to us quite a long time ago, we've discussed it numerous times and thoroughly, and it simply had to be written down.

Wondering why it's rated M? Because it will be HOT. Follow our ten bishies in their mature adventures, each with their distinctive skills and characters. Each chapter will feature one guy, and there will be no pairing, as YOU are supposed to be experiencing it with them. Yes, YOU. Release your wild imagination and feel every word within you. We assure you that after this, you won't be able to see them the same way again. At least, that's what happened to us already ;)

For now, enjoy the prologue =)

**Disclaimer:** We don't own La Corda d'Oro. We can only wish ^^

Betareading was done by ourselves =)

**

* * *

Shimizu Keiichi**

I stroked the last note of the piece on my cello with contentment and satisfaction. With my eyes still closed, I savored the enjoyment of playing while pouring my feelings for my audience. Or rather, the only person watching me play, the girl who'd succeeded in opening my inexperienced and young heart. Nobody had ever done it to me before. Or rather, I'd never bothered to look around if somebody cared.

Now that I'd fallen, my eyes were wide open to my surroundings, and I could see how much more wonderful life was. How beautiful she was. How important and special she made me feel. I'd never felt quite like this.

I heard a pair of hands clapping furiously. I opened my eyes and saw the eighth world wonder standing before me. Her hands were clapping in front of her chest. Her face radiantly glowed with amazement. And her lips were curved into a sweet-sweet smile.

And her eyes were... wet?

"That was breathtakingly beautiful, Keiichi!" she gasped. A lone tear strolled down her marble-like cheek.

My heart twitched. I was raised with the principles to never make a girl cry. And now, a girl was crying right in front of me. How would I not feel sad?

I stood up, leaned my cello and bow on the chair I was sitting on, and then walked towards her. Once standing before her, I raised my hand to wipe away the tear on her cheek.

She grabbed my hand and let it nestle on her cheek.

"Thank you Keiichi. That was the best birthday gift I could ever ask for," she barely said above a whisper, with a beautiful smile curved on her lips.

My heart went from twitching to swelling with pride. Yes, today was her birthday, and I had written a solo cello piece to dedicate it to her, which took me many sleepless nights to finish. But now, knowing that she appreciated it, made me think it was worth the effort.

I stroked her cheek, then leaned forward until my face and hers were only few centimeters apart.

"Happy birthday," I whispered slowly.

Her eyes glowed with happiness. And instead of answering, she leaned closer to me until her lips locked with mine.

* * *

**Kaji Aoi**

"Open your mouth, aaa…."

"Aaaaa…." The little boy echoed while keeping his mouth open.

"Good boy, you'll be alright soon," I smiled, ruffling his hair when the examination process had finished. The brown-haired boy, who was around eight years old, closed his mouth and nodded upon hearing my words.

I took a pen from the desk behind me and began to write the necessary medicine to cure the boy from his light cold. His temperature was normal, and he only needed a little rest to recover from his sneezing. Actually, taking a light medicine from the drugstore and sleeping were enough to get him better.

Well, honestly, sometimes I wondered why my patients' mothers really needed to bring their children here and paid quite amount of money to get them cured from light cold or a little headache. Sometimes, even from a small wound – which could be cured by just applying a bandage.

"I've told mommy that I only need to rest in my bed, but she insisted to bring me here, Dr. Kaji," the cute little boy blurted out naively.

"Oh, hahaha, please, I was only worried about his health," the young mother briefly cut in, covering his son's mouth with her palm. Said child struggled to be free with his protesting look plastered on his face.

"It's good to put attention to your son," I chuckled while handing the prescription. "But looks like he's strong enough to handle his sickness."

"Of course, Dr. Kaji! I'm a man!" the boy shouted, standing up from the chair out of the blue and showing his muscle – a little muscle which was barely seen from his tiny arm. Very cute, that I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well then, you may take the medicine outside," I shifted my gaze towards the mother, who was caught up busily piercing her eyes on me. She blinked her eyes in surprise, then stood up before bowing and preparing to leave. Her face was somewhat disappointed, but I really had no idea what else I should do for her. I had finished the examination and everything necessary, so it was her time to leave the room and made the payment outside.

After thanking me, she led her son out of the room, still stealing glances towards me. Finally hearing the sound of the closing door, I erased my smile from my lips, then let out a huff while stretching my stiff muscles.

Ever since I succeeded to open my own clinic – a paediatric clinic to be exact – I only handled light cases such as common cold, headache and wounds, just like I had mentioned before. Not that I wanted those innocent children to suffer bad diseases, but if you thought from my position, you might understand what I felt. It seemed like I was being teased by those patients' mothers – if not being flirted – and it quite hurt me. After all, I wanted to be a real doctor by practising in this small village's little clinic, before taking care of my parents' hospital.

Suddenly I was snapped out from my reverie when a knock from the door startled me. Soon, the door opened and the figure of a beautiful woman came to my eyes. She smiled bashfully, and then went in before closing the door again without turning her back on me.

"How's your work?" she inquired while slowly making her way to stop and sit before me that made our knees caress each other.

"Like usual," I smiled, observing the enthralling view in front of me. My fiancée had grown to be a beautiful woman indeed, I knew it because we had known each other for quite a long time before deciding to take a further step, getting married next month.

"So those young mothers are still chasing you," she pouted, shifting her gaze to the floor to avoid my eyes.

"Jealous?" I cupped her cheeks with my palms, then closed my distance to her face. "You know that I only love you."

"But…" Her face flushed bright red, taking my hands awkwardly with his petite hands, slowly gazing at my eyes.

"Don't believe me?" I pressed my forehead to hers, gaining her curious look from thinking about what I would do.

"Then let me prove it to you…"

* * *

**Etou Kiriya**

"Aaahh… I'm fed up!" I grunted loudly while leaning to the back of my chair and stretching my arms as high as I could.

I was finishing a group project about International Law due for next Monday. I'd been enrolled in the Faculty of Law for two years now after graduating from Seisou. Actually, at the beginning, I wanted to continue with music, but after thinking it over, Law was a better option.

"Etou, I think it's enough for today. We're nearly finished anyway," one of my project partners said while closing his books. "Let's continue tomorrow."

With that, he and the other guy in the group – we were a group of four, three guys and a girl – stuffed their belongings in their bags and prepared for leaving the study room.

I turned my head to the girl sitting across the table. She was still writing with her bangs half-hiding my view to her face, which I found a pity, since I thought that she was the most attractive girl in my year. Sure, The Faculty of Law was full of attractive girls, but for me, she was the most worth checking on.

"Aren't you leaving, too?" I asked her while putting my hands behind my head.

She raised her head to meet each of our gazes and answered with a smile. "You guys can leave first. I want to finish this part today."

Yeah, apart from being beautiful, she was smart and diligent, too. And I thought that was very sexy.

"I'll keep you company, then," I said.

With that, the other guys left us in the room. In order to busy my mind and eyes instead of ogling at the beautiful sight in front of me, I grabbed a textbook and started reading. But after a moment, I realized I was reading the same paragraph over and over again. Seemed like my head was too full already.

"Etou-kun, I'm finished. Want to grab a bite first?" she asked.

I smirked at her invitation. _This was a rare chance_, I thought. "Sure," I answered with a casual shrug.

We then walked out of the room with our bags and passed through the silent corridors. It was getting dark and almost nobody was still in the campus building.

"Hey, you can see the sunset perfectly from here!" she suddenly exclaimed, then ran inside one of the empty and darkened classrooms.

I followed her inside. She stood by the window in awe. With reddish sun-rays lighting her face, she looked simply breathtaking.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked with a smile while looking at me.

I cleared my throat. "Yeah, beautiful," I answered, and was damn sure we weren't referring to the same object.

* * *

**Ousaki Shinobu**

There was a girl, a sweet looking girl, who happened to be my kouhai. Her eyes mesmerized me, while her beauty made me fantasize about her all the time. Her voice whenever she called my name, could send shivers down my spine, and there was a tingling sensation every time I approached her. Thus, I knew that... I've fallen in love with her.

Sighing, I took my violin and placed it on my shoulder, preparing myself to play a piece.

I realized that my music had been changing lately. I used to play slow and romantic pieces, and actually, I still liked them. But every time I started to play them, my mind would be drifted to her. I couldn't forgive my irresponsible mind. I should not think about her, especially because we weren't in any relationships. It was just my one-sided love after all. That was why I changed my music into more energetic ones, whilst trying to avoid any pieces that could make me feel mellow.

I began stroking my instrument, and the first melody of Vivaldi's Summer started to echo throughout the entire practice room. Then the piece became faster and faster, making my hand swing almost ragingly. I had trained my violin skills for years and I had mastered how to keep my mind focused to the music. But looked like even when I chose a dynamic piece, the image of a girl couldn't stop flying in my psyche.

_Am I that desperate?_

Suddenly a loud bang could be heard, resulting me to jump and widen my eyes in surprise. As expected, my hand stopped to swing and now everything became silent as my eyes caught the outline of a girl. A familiar girl was now panting in the doorway.

"Ousaki-senpai!" the girl burst out as she let out a relieving sigh. Even her voice sounded melodious. It was, without a doubt, her...

I alarmingly set up my mind, afraid of being caught in the act when I was thinking of her. But, I wasn't that obvious, right? I heard music could reflect a person's emotions, but could it be she knew about my feelings? No, it wasn't possible…

"Hi... What are you doing at this hour? And running around like that?" I smiled, trying hard to cover my heart's beats, touching my glasses to fix its place on the bridge of my nose.

"Thank God, there's light! And there's you in here!" the girl jumped and pressed her body onto mine so suddenly, sending me to be halted while something soft was touching my chest….

_So, I am that desperate…, _I thought as I tried to get my mind to stop thinking unnecessary things and waved my hands violently beside my body, lost at words…

* * *

**Kanazawa ****Hiroto**

The applause in the opera hall resounded around me. I could still feel the echo of my own voice lingering in the air, mixed with voices from the audience who were not only clapping, but also yelling.

I opened my eyes, gazed to the direction of the spectators though blinded by the extreme lightning of the stage. I saw figures giving standing ovation, and my heart skipped a beat. I felt satisfaction, pride and relief washing through me.

I'd moved on. I was back to where I belonged: the opera stage.

***

"Congratulations, Kanazawa-san. That was a great comeback!"

"Your voice was fantastic!"

Such compliments were heard during the after-party. Important people of the city had come to watch the opera. I was glad I didn't disappoint them.

Two years ago, I'd come to the decision to return to singing. Seeing my former students doing their best and overcoming their fears and obstacles in music made me realize that I also had to move on. So I decided to resign as a teacher, turned into a healthier way of life and went to my former voice coach and begged him to take me under his wing again.

"Kanazawa-san?" I heard a soft voice calling beside me, snapping me back to reality.

I turned my head, and saw the lead female singer who did a duet with me at the end of the act. A beautiful and self-confident lady. She was wearing a black ball-gown from a flowing fabric that wrapped her figure perfectly.

A curious wave flew through my body and I had to shake it off immediately. I'd laid my eyes on this woman since we were introduced as fellow cast of the play.

I cleared my throat. "Yes?"

"That was a great performance. I'm really looking forward to working with you again," she said with a smile.

"You weren't that bad yourself," I answered with a chuckle, followed by a light talk, before resuming our rounds.

Towards the end of the celebration, I figured I had to start packing my things in the dressing room behind the stage. I excused myself and headed towards the backside of the building to the lift leading to the dressing rooms in the basement, four stories down.

When the lift came into my view, I saw that woman again. She seemed to be waiting for the lift to come, too. She turned her body when she heard my steps, and showed a smile when she saw it was me.

"Going to the dressing room, too, Kanazawa-san?" she greeted me.

"You, too?" I asked instead, and she nodded, still smiling.

We went silent afterwards, somehow awkward and tense, although I could feel some sparks of attraction building between us.

The lift opened not long after.

"After you, Milady," I said with a tone that sounded surprisingly raw to my own ears.

* * *

**Kira Akihiko**

"This is today's schedule, Kira-rijichou."

I rolled my eyes to where she put the paper, then back to focus on my work. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Kira-rijichou. Ah, actually I want to have a talk with you if you don't mind..."

I glanced up to see the girl before my desk, a little distracted from my job. Said girl was smiling timidly, as something called nervousness could be seen in her eyes. Probably she was scared that I would decline her request.

Putting my pen and papers, I leaned my back to the big black chair to get more access on observing her. I could see that the office door had been closed, leaving only the two of us – my secretary and me – in this room. The students had started their classes and I could hear hazy sounds of music from the music department building.

"What do you want to talk about?"

Her eyes widened in excitement, while her lips curved into a wide smile. She quickly yelled enthusiastically, showing her young spirit. "I want to ask for permission. I want to go to an onsen with my friend, so I can't come to work this Friday and Saturday."

I sighed. So it was about that again.

"You were dumped again," I stated indifferently, starting to take my pen and papers back. It was time for work.

"Kira-rijichou! How, how do you kno-"

"This is the fifth time you ask for my permission for your 'Recover from a Broken Heart Journey'."

Hearing my answer, she suddenly clammed up, and I could see from the corner of my eyes that her face was now covered by a deep dark red colour.

"You're not good with boys, it seems. You're wasting that young look you have," I commented as my hand signed a couple of papers. She was young indeed, in fact, she used to be one of the students in this Seisou Academy I led. She was quite pretty, but looked like her appearance didn't guarantee her romantic life. She got dumped five times already in only one year.

"This is not Kira-rijichou's business," she pouted.

"Of course it's my business. You're my worker and I'm not going to give you any more days off," I claimed without glancing to her.

"But-!"

"And I think you must tell me why those guys dumped you. I can't let you ruin your work more than this," I put my pen, sharply stared at her eyes to get a surprised blink from her.

"Do you mean, you want to help me...?" she frantically enquired, carefully taking a step nearer to my desk.

"No. I simply don't want you to interrupt our job any further."

She chuckled, and then sweetly asked, "And that means...?"

"Wait for me after work, we'll talk about this later," I calmly commanded, back to my work again. The girl before me widened her eyes once again, grinning widely and bowed.

"Thank you, Kira-rijichou!"

* * *

**Hihara Kazuki**

"Kazuki! Quick! Let's ride this next!" she shouted from almost five meters distance while waving eagerly to me.

And not even I, the ever-cheerful Hihara Kazuki, could beat her excitement in running around this amusement park this whole day. This side of hers I just discovered not long ago although I'd known her for several years.

I chuckled in reaction to her call, then ran towards her. We held hands and ran to our next destination.

After the ride, we sat on a bench while drinking and pushing down the adrenaline that had flown up to our heads during the ride.

I looked around the park. It wasn't too crowded since it was a normal weekday. But we had to come today since it was our first anniversary. I wanted to spend as much time as possible with her and in a place where we could just be ourselves and have fun. Just leave work behind for today. And apparently, it was working quite well. She looked really happy. I was, too.

"Ah! My balloon!" I heard a kid cry not far from us.

Before I could react, she had already jumped to her feet and jumped quite high to grab the cord tied to the balloon. In that instant, time seemed to have stopped for a moment. Her jumping figure with an arm stretched up grabbing the cord looked mesmerizing. She looked like a beautiful silhouette against the sun, that I had to narrow my eyes. Simply sparkling.

After giving the balloon back to the happy kid, gaining an innocent grateful smile, she returned to the bench and sat beside me again.

"Kazuki? What's wrong?" she asked concerned, touching my arm.

"Ah," I answered, perplexed. I didn't realize that I was still awestruck, looking to the direction of the sun where I saw her silhouette just a moment ago with slightly gaping mouth.

"Nothing," I added with a nervous grin, meeting her gaze. "I was just thinking how wonderful you looked just now."

"You're such a sweet-talker, Kazuki," she answered with a fresh laugh, and I laughed with her.

At that moment, a building caught my attention. "Hey, isn't that a mirror house?" I asked while pointing at it.

"I think so," she answered.

"Come on, let's go there now that not many people are queuing. I don't like being squashed between mirrors and people," I excitedly said, then grabbed her hand and headed towards the building without waiting for her answer.

* * *

**Yunoki Azuma**

_I want her_. That was what I always thought since a long time ago. That was the reason why I purposely opened my other side to her, scaring her. I teased her, I made fun of her, and I planted hatred in her heart, also in her mind. It hurt indeed, to be hated by the woman I loved. But I felt at ease and excited every time I thought that her mind was occupied by me, and only me. My real intention was to make her hate me after all.

My family was still the same, an orthodox traditional family with an evil grandmother as the ruler. I was forced to be betrothed to numerous girls since I was still in high school. And now, after five years struggling to be free, I was still as pathetic as before…

Yes, I couldn't deny my own blood, I couldn't let go of my responsibilities as the third son of the Yunoki family. And now here I was, standing side by side with a girl whose name I remembered only since last week. I even barely recognized her face when she came in to the ballroom with that thick make up.

Sending my gaze around, I found the woman who had captured my heart in the corner of the ballroom. I sipped my wine, ignoring my fiancée, who was busy fixing her own hair style. It was our engagement party, but my heart didn't belong to my fiancée. Since a long time ago until now, my eyes, my mind, my heart, my everything... were only dedicated to that beautiful girl in a light blue dress.

My friends were all invited because of the conditions I offered before agreeing to marry with my grandmother's choice. After all, I still wanted to see them, getting a little bit relieved to know that I still had friends. And that girl, whom my heart belonged to, was one of them.

It was alright for me to not be able in claiming her as mine. It was all alright… As long as she engraved my name, my face, my entire body in her heart. Although it meant that she loathed me very much.

Sighing, I carefully excused myself from my fiancée and the guests who were circling us. My fangirls were all crying, and that made me tired for comforting them. Hence, I began to walk out from the crowd and made my way to my girl. Yes, she was mine. Mine in my heart…

"Accompany me to the garden," I whispered when I was sure that no one could hear. All in all, her surprised face was the only consoling thing I could find in this entire torturing time.

"Sure… For the last time," she replied with another whisper, whilst her gaze refused to meet mine. And upon hearing her words, my heart ached miserably, knowing that it would be the last time indeed…

* * *

**Tsuchiura Ryoutarou**

The soft chopping sound pierced into my consciousness, making me wince from my peaceful state of slumber, calling me back from dreamland.

Half-awake, with eyes still closed, I reached out my hand to the opposite side of my bed, and what I touched was a cold sheet.

I shot my eyes open in realization. I turned my head to the side where my hand was searching, and saw that the other side of the bed was empty.

I jolted to a sitting position, trying to recollect and understand my condition. I looked downwards, and realized that the only fabric wrapping my body was the comforter. Then I looked around the bedroom and saw clothes scattered on the floor.

I smiled, recalling what had happened last night. It had been a month that I was going out with the girl of my dreams. And last night, it just happened. The first time we consumed our love together. In the end she stayed over when she actually just wanted to watch a DVD with me. But I didn't regret it. It was beautiful.

My ears registered the soft chopping sounds again. _It must be her_, I thought with an inwardly smile. So I got up and reached for a robe hanging behind the door and put it on. I opened the door and walked through the corridor while tying my robe.

The sounds got louder and clearer as I reached the kitchen. I poked my head and saw her standing beside the stove with her back to me. She was wearing the white shirt I wore last night, which looked totally oversized on her petite figure. The shirt almost reached her knees, and she folded the sleeves above her elbow.

Seeing her wearing my clothes and her hair tied into a ponytail, revealing her neck, not only warmed my heart, but also my body.

With a smile plastered on my face, I walked closer to her and put my arms around her waist from behind.

"Oh, God, Ryou, you startled me," she said in a surprised tone.

"Good morning, beautiful," I murmured to the side of her face, while kissing her cheek and ear softly.

"Good morning to you too, handsome," she replied with a giggle that promised something more delicious than breakfast.

* * *

**Tsukimori Len**

I growled in despair. This was my ninth attempt in playing this Devil's Trill piece for today, and yet my mind kept on failing to focus. To think about it now, it was all because of Tsuchiura's phone call yesterday evening.

The ninth screech in the middle of the piece made me sure to end my morning practice. There was no way I could succeed to perfect my playing if this kept on continuing.

My next concert was only less than a week away, and the last piece would be this Devil's Trill. I had completed the perfection for the other pieces: Schumann's Träumerei, Strauss' Violin Sonata in E Flat major Op. 18, Stravinsky's Violin Concerto 1st Movement, also Rossini's String Sonata No. 3. But again, thanks to that nosy pianist, I failed to practice my one last song.

"_I met your girlfriend in the park this afternoon and she didn't seem satisfied with her relationship with you."_

I greeted my teeth. So she wasn't satisfied with me? But why should she tell that annoying pianist? Beside, what was wrong with me? Why wasn't she satisfied?

"_You are too cold, can't you become more human?"_

I grunted whilst my mind still recalled what the green-haired said on the phone. We had never been friendly to each other, and it was a curse for me that my girlfriend was his best friend. Then he had the nerve to show up out of the blue, giving me a phone call and acting like an advisor in romance. I really didn't need his help. No, thank you.

I had my own principle. Relationships shouldn't be done by too many sweet words and physical affection. Our love to each other should be enough to strengthen the bond between us. Just like these violin strings, giving them the necessary treatments was enough to make them produce the sounds I wanted. Love was the same, I gave her the attention she needed, I protected her, I cared for her, and those were all supposedly enough to secure her feelings. And mine too.

I sighed, shaking my head as I put down my violin and bow to their places. I really couldn't understand girls' feelings. Perhaps I shouldn't have a girlfriend in the first place. That way I didn't have to be this distracted, and I could focus at my violin all the time without any disturbance.

Suddenly my mobile rang, jerking me back from my train of thoughts. Sighing, I picked up my mobile and closed my eyes in desperation as I read her name on the screen.

"What is it?" I answered without care. I was in a bad mood after all.

"Good morning, Len," the opposite of my expectation, her voice was very sweet, not indicating that she would blabber about her dissatisfaction towards me.

"Good morning…," I replied hesitantly.

"Hey, I'm just wondering if you could spare your time this weekend? Let's go to the beach together, okay?"

I frowned. She asked me if I could spare my time to go to the beach? Goodness, wasn't she aware that this was not the perfect time to play around? My concert would be held in less than a week!

"Listen, I have to practice so I can't go to-"

"Please, Len? Pretty please?" she cut my words, inviting me to tsk secretly.

"No is a no. I can accompany you to wherever you want later, but not until my concert has finished," I stated irritatingly. I hoped she could grow some understanding to me.

"But I ask you to go because I know that you need to rest! You haven't come out from your practice room for more than two weeks, and your body and soul need to rest. If you want your concert to be successful, that is."

I clammed up. So she knew? She knew that I only came out from this practice room to eat, take a shower, and sleep? Ah, but the meeting with the concert's sponsors and practising together with my accompanist should be considered as coming out from this practice room, right?

"No more refusals, Len," she warned me with her sweet tone, but strict all the same.

Upon hearing her words, Tsuchiura's saying about her dissatisfaction resounded in my mind. Thence, I sighed again for the thousandth time. I guess I really was in love with this girl.

"Alright, we'll go to the beach this weekend," I retorted shortly.

* * *

**A/N:** How did you like the prologue so far? Hope you enjoyed the promises shown in there and those guys made you happy ;)

However, how about making us happy as well by dropping a review? Consider it as a small xmas/end-of-year gift? =D

Last but not least, we wish you a joyful Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all =)


	2. Melody 1: Angel

Hey hey... here we are today with our first guy: Shimizu Keiichi. Why he's up first, you ask? Well, we have our own order. But don't worry, it's not because he's less important.

This is where the M-rating comes in. In this story, Shimizu is in his mid-twenties (cos we just can't bring ourselves to corrupt an innocent 15-years-old Shimizu ^^) so yes, he's matured in many ways. And by the way, we gave the girl a little background, but remember, she's supposed to be you.

We hope we pulled this right and Shimizu isn't OOC though. But we have to warn you again, you might not be able to see him the same way again. Well the author's mind was corrupted after writing this, and the co-author who betaread felt the same LOL

Anyway, without further ado, enjoy! =)

**Disclaimer:** No, we don't own La Corda d'Oro. We only made up the plot =p

**

* * *

Melody #1  
**

**Angel**

_I love you, I love you, I love you..._

Those words floated around in my mind, pushing away other thoughts that I should be having upon reading the open textbook on the table in front of me. Instead of concentrating on reading the text, which was about Performing Arts during Renaissance, I thought of words that never crossed my mind before, such as... _I love you_.

I didn't know how nor when exactly everything started. Sure thing, at my age of almost twenty-one, I'd been involved in relationships before. But they never lasted. I liked my exes, that was for sure, but if I _loved_ them...?

And now, since a couple of torturing weeks, I finally found out the meaning of love. Or at least, so I thought. I had been feverish upon catching the glimpse of him, got totally excited whenever we exchanged even the fewest of words, and had had insomnia attacks every single night, because his face would appear on the ceiling, on the walls, and even on the floor. And if I could drift into sleep, then I would see him in my dreams too.

But the worst times during these past weeks were naturally those college hours. Everything the professors said would sound like prolonged buzz, sounding very annoying and yet I couldn't help but hear it. If I had to read textbooks, then I could only stare blankly at the group of words looking back at me. They wouldn't be registered in my brain, and continued dancing in the papers solely to be watched.

I sighed and closed my eyes. These whole symptoms of falling in love were driving me mad. I, the always composed girl, got caught in this tricky situation and lost my equilibrium. And the reason was very simple, yet made no sense.

Simple, because I asked him as long-time friends about things he mastered at; history of music. I studied Art History, and there was a course about Performing Arts, including music. He allowed me to browse for whatever I needed in his vast collection of books and helped explaining if there was anything I wasn't clear with. Like a personal tutor.

It made no sense, because we'd practically known each other for as long as I could remember. He was none other than my nearest neighbor who lived next to me as well as my childhood friend, although I was more like a little sister to him. I was actually around the same age as his little brother, and he was two years older than myself. But as we grew up together, we were very close, like real siblings. And all this time, until a few weeks ago, I only saw him as a neighbor, a childhood friend, a brother, a tutor... but never as a man.

Maybe until that late afternoon, when I went over to return a book I borrowed from him for a presentation. His mother told me to directly go upstairs as he was in his study. Hugging the thick book with an arm, I opened the door to his study, and immediately, the deep sound of cello filled my ears. I stood there at the door, strangely petrified. If I was to exaggerate, I'd heard and seen him play his cello more than million times already, but I'd never felt that strange sensation that made me stand rooted on the floor.

I simply stayed there until he finished his piece around five minutes later, staring and almost holding my breath at the sentiments brought along by the beautiful melody. It was amazing, making me feel calm at heart. And the player himself, his blond wavy hair was being softly blown by the cool gust of wind from the slightly open window, and his figure was wrapped in beige chinos and white sweater, while the rays of the setting sun bathed him in reddish light. His closed eyes and calm features completed the amazing view. In short, it was like seeing an angel playing music during sunset. I swore I could even visualize a pair of white wings on his back. And I was totally blown away.

I hadn't quite recovered from my astonished state when he suddenly opened his eyes and saw me standing dumbly at the door. He gave me a small smile, like he used to, but this time around, it could send sudden shiver through my spine and my heart suddenly started beating so loudly that I thought it would jump out from my chest.

I could finally muster a sheepish grin and pointed the book I was holding. Still with the smile on his face, he nodded in understanding and pointed to a shelf with the bow he was holding, so I forced my feet to move inside the room and return the book to the corresponding shelf. Everything was done in unintended hurry and silence, and I finally managed to say that I had to go back before closing the door behind me and ran back home, to my room.

I guessed it was since that moment, that I'd had these uneasy feelings growing inside me. At the beginning, I thought I was simply being allured by his presence in that moment, but since the feelings stayed and grew larger instead of going away, I supposed I was falling in love after all.

I sighed again. I still didn't know how I was supposed to cope with these changes in me, let alone think about what I should do next. Should I take the courage and confess? Or was it better to wait until he stepped forward first? On a second thought, parts of me were scared the changes might affect our overall relationship. After all, our families had known each other for a very long time. So, if things turned out bad, it might incidentally involve our families as well.

The sudden loud meow from my bed made me nearly fall from my chair in surprise. I quickly turned to the sound and grabbed my mobile. The meowing sound was my message tone, and when I saw the name on display, I unconsciously got excited. I quickly pressed the button to read the message.

_Hi, could you spare some time tomorrow afternoon?_

_Please come over to the conservatory after work hour._

_I'll be in my office. You know where, right?_

_Keiichi._

I smiled in excitement upon reading the message from him. Tomorrow was going to be my twenty-first birthday, and he never forgot to congratulate me, sometimes even giving me nice presents. And now that I saw him from another point of view, I wondered in anticipation what he might have in mind.

I quickly typed the answer.

_Sure._

_I have a seminar until four._

_I'll be there around five._

After writing my name, I pressed the 'send' button. And I slumped on my chair again afterwards with a heavy sigh. My heart was beating furiously although I didn't see nor speak directly to him. And somehow, I couldn't wait until tomorrow...

* * *

My watch showed four forty-five as I got off the bus right across the conservatory. It was snowing heavily, that I had to cover my head immediately with the hood of my thick winter coat before walking to the next traffic light and crossed the street.

While walking towards the building, I kept on wondering what might await me inside the conservatory. The heavy anticipation made my pace unsteady. Sometimes I would rush, and then suddenly I would drop my pace until I almost stopped on my tracks. It went on until I reached the building.

Upon reaching the roofed front steps, I shook off the snowdrops that covered my hood and shoulders, and kicked the floor a couple of times so I wouldn't leave water drops inside the building later.

When I finished cleaning myself from snow, I entered through the automatic sliding door and gave a courteous smile to the middle-aged desk officer who was watching me and answered with a polite nod. Then I walked past another large wooden door on the right side that led to the offices and other rooms. I had been here a couple of times before, and Keiichi had showed me the way to his office, which was originally a practice room, but had partially been transformed into office and study, so he didn't need multiple rooms for his needs. Very practical.

I walked along the corridor until I reached the lift, pressed the button and waited. Not long after, it beeped and the door opened before me. I entered and pressed number two, and let the lift take me to the wished level.

When the door opened again, I walked out and turned left, then continued walking slowly while reading the names written on each name plate mounted beside every door I passed by.

_Ueda Kotarou... Aoyama Shinji... Yukimura Hikari... Koizumi Chikako... Morioka Nobuyuki... Shimizu Keiichi..._

I stopped upon reading his name and stopped breathing for a moment involuntarily. I had to close my eyes and force inhaling deeply. This felt weirder and somehow worse than having to face the professors in their mighty-looking offices. I'd never felt this nervous whenever I was summoned by a teacher or professor before. And meanwhile, the Shimizu Keiichi I was going to meet was someone I'd known my whole twenty-one years now, for God's sake!

I finally raised a glove-covered hand and knocked the door with my knuckles.

"Come in," came the soft voice from inside.

Slowly, I turned the knob, then gave the door a light push, before stepping inside. There, I saw him, sitting at his desk in the farthest corner, backing the window that faced the front yard that was now covered in snow. He was leaning his chin on a palm, while the other was holding a pencil. Some papers were scattered on the table.

He raised his head, and upon seeing me, he smiled and put the pencil on the table.

"Hi," I managed to greet with an-octave-higher pitch, then cleared my throat nervously. "Are you busy?"

"Not really. I was waiting for you," he answered softly, still smiling.

I moved further inside the room and closed the door beside me. I nervously scanned the room. It was still like the last time I came to visit with his little brother, which was around three months ago. There were still full bookshelves occupying one side of the wall. The upright still stood in a corner, as well as his cello leaning beside. There were music stands, a large stereo set, amplifiers... in short, a genuine music room.

"Sit down," he added, and pointed to a chair across him, on the other side of the desk. I obliged, and forced to move my feet toward the chair.

I sat down, and remained quiet. For a while, he didn't say anything either. He just stared at me silently. I could see his penetrating gaze from the corner of my eyes, and I had to look down so I didn't have to act shamefully giddy.

"Um... Keiichi...," I finally called, but was still looking toward the table instead of the man sitting across me.

"Yes?"

"What... did you call me for?" I asked, slowly facing him.

His smile grew wider. He then stood up and walked toward his cello. He pulled a chair to the middle of the room, and sat there with his cello standing between his legs.

"There's a piece I want you to listen. I wrote it for you," he said gently.

I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "For me?"

"Yes," he smiled again. "This is my birthday gift for you."

I was left speechless and gaping. A piece written for my birthday? I couldn't help but feel flattered and flushed at the revelation.

He started stroking the first note of his composition, while I sat rooted to the chair, still wearing my coat and gloves. I was slowly getting sweaty from the warmth in the room and excitement, but I didn't feel anything. All my senses were focused on Keiichi and his cello.

The melodious piece took turns between high and low notes in a beautiful combination. And suddenly, a sense of déjà-vu crept into me. And I remembered the moment that started it all, when I witnessed angelic Keiichi playing music. This time, it was similar, but somehow, the piece had more depth and much more sentiments poured into it. It was like scattered pieces of emotion slowly composing into one, and I felt the wonderful feelings of love again.

Now, without a doubt, I could state that I was in love. While listening to his playing, the feelings grew inside of me, blooming like the first bud of spring. At some point, it was about to devour my senses, so overwhelming that I thought I would burst from too much love.

It took me a moment before realizing that the piece had ended. I was trembling, feeling so happy that I nearly chocked and couldn't see as clearly anymore. After a short silence while the last note still felt lingering in the air, I stood from my seat and clapped my still gloved hands. Muffled claps now replaced the music.

Keiichi opened his eyes. His face showed deep satisfaction. Pride, contentment and relief washed his angelic features.

"That was breathtakingly beautiful, Keiichi!" I managed to comment with a gasp. I was still fighting for air that had seemed to lack while Keiichi was playing.

Suddenly, a different emotion played through his face, followed by him standing up and leaning his cello against the chair. Before I knew it, he was already standing right in front of me, raising an arm. In a wink, his hand touched my cheek, his thumb gently wiping off a drop of liquid that was suddenly there.

Unbeknown to me, a tear had fallen freely to my cheek. He saw it and brushed it away. The simple touch of his hand reached the depths of my swelling heart. I raised a hand and rested it on the back of his hand on my cheek.

Gazing at the man who had made me experience love, I smiled in gratitude and affection.

"Thank you Keiichi. That was the best birthday gift I could ever ask for," I said with a cracking voice even I could barely hear.

While his angelic smile never left his lips, he stroked my cheek under my hand, and he slowly leaned his face closer to me. So near that I could feel his warm breath on my face.

"Happy birthday," he whispered slowly.

And that was when I lost my inner battle. I did what my instincts first told me to. I leaned my face closer to his, until my lips met his.

One short kiss, in which I poured all my feeling into.

When I pulled back, I saw his awestruck face. I came to my senses, and panicked.

_What have I done?_ A small voice resounded inside my mind.

To my relief, it didn't last long. Keiichi's shock was now replaced with yet another smile of his.

"I was thinking of doing the same, but was afraid you might not have liked it," he confessed with a soft chuckle. "I'm glad now."

My eyes widened in surprise. Did he mean...?

"Allow me," he continued in a whisper, and without waiting for an answer, he leaned forward for a second kiss.

When I felt his soft and warm lips on mine again, I shivered under my thick clothes. I responded to the kiss happily. It was like a dream come true.

I deliberately swung my arms around his neck, so I ended up pressing my body against his. Finally his free hand moved around my waist and stayed there, while his lips moved slowly and gently around mine. It was so sweet, that butterflies flew freely in my stomach, my legs went weak, and I had the urge to cry.

We broke the kiss seconds later. My face felt hot, my body trembled despite the warmth and I felt my eyes wet... again.

"Please don't cry," he said with a concerned tone. He was still holding my waist with a hand.

I gazed at him. He too was flushed and his breathing was unsteady.

"I'm very happy," I murmured under my breath.

He chuckled softly, then brushed a thumb on the falling teardrops.

"How about I play some pieces to cheer you up?" he asked. I only nodded.

He walked to the chair he was sitting on previously and positioned the cello between his legs.

"Any request?" he asked with bow in hand.

I smiled. "Anything is fine."

By then, I'd slowly calmed down, and I realized how hot it was inside the room. That was when I saw I was still fully covered for winter. So I took my gloves off along with the shawl and unzipped the coat, then put them together on the chair I sat on before. Then I walked toward him and stood beside him to watch him play.

One song... two songs... without knowing, he'd already played for nearly ten minutes when he finally ended his last piece and smiled at me.

"How do you feel now?" he asked.

"Still happy," I answered with a chuckle, then moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thank you."

In a movement, he set his cello aside and pulled me to sit on his lap at the same time. I just couldn't say no, and so I sat across his lap, with my arms still wrapped around his neck.

"Say," he started, while securing my body in his arms. "Will you be mine?"

I widened my eyes. Sometimes, his questions were simply too naive or straightforward. And now, I could only grin sheepishly.

"Is there even a need to ask?" I asked with a chuckle.

He smiled in embarrassment. "I guess not," he murmured, then leaned closer for another kiss.

As the kiss happened, he tightened his arms around my body, so I instinctively did the same. This time around, it went longer, deeper, more passionately. Before I knew it, we were already holding a tongue-battle and I felt my body warm up as well as my heart beating faster.

After a moment, he slid his mouth to the side of my face and kept giving kisses along, every touch hot on my face.

"Be mine," he murmured in between.

"I'm yours, Keiichi...," I answered in a whisper while playing with his hair and enjoying his kisses.

He slid a hand under my sweater and stroked my back, and I felt my body burning under his touch. Was I being carried away? I didn't know. The only thing I knew, I was totally happy.

As his lips moved toward my neck, I knew there was no turning back. I gulped, and my sanity was slowly leaving me.

I moved my hands down, and started tugging at his dark blue sweatshirt. He understood, so his mouth left my neck, and helped me taking the garment off through his head, tossing it on the floor, and leaving him only with a white-blue-striped shirt.

By the time we were done, he looked at me with eyes I'd never seen before. Those blue orbs looked darker, heavy with something incomprehensible. Something contagious, and I realized that he might be seeing me with the same eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked with a raw tone.

I simply nodded, then proceeded to pull my own sweater and toss it aside.

I felt my face grow warm as he shifted his lustful gaze toward my chest. Slowly, he raised a hand, and gently traced some deformed lines with his fingers on my cleavage. I felt myself shivering at the soft touch, and let out a moan as his fingers reached the cup of my bra.

He continued caressing the fabric and I couldn't help but gasp repeatedly. I felt my thighs go tense as something hot was building underneath.

"Does it feel good?" he asked the obvious. I didn't have the power to answer, so I only nodded weakly.

"I will make you feel better," he stated heavily. With his free hand, he unhooked my bra, then slowly slid the straps down, before finally taking it off and tossed it.

After that, he continued his ritual and started caressing and circling my left breast softly with his fingertips, but never reaching the peak, then turned his attention to the right breast.

"They're soft," he whispered with a smile, then leaned forward and touched the tip of his nose between my breasts. "They smell good, too."

By then, I was totally feverish. I felt hot and cold at the same time, while eager to want more.

He looked up to meet my gaze and smiled. "I wonder if they taste good too," he mumbled playfully.

Without waiting for an answer, he moved his face to my right breast, and started giving soft kisses along, while his right hand continued tracing my left breast.

I gasped and moaned again and again at his gentle yet passionate touch. As his lips reached the peak of my breast, I stopped breathing. But as I felt the wet touch of his tongue on the already hardened nipple, I let out a louder moan. I couldn't help it.

As if that wasn't enough delicious torture already, his fingers on my other breast also reached its swollen peak. Very slowly, he made circles around it with his thumb. In response, I arched my back backwards. That was too good, and yet too much for my dear sanity.

I moved my hands up and started unbuttoning his shirt, a bit too impatiently, because I was feeling hot around my center. He was taking his sweet time, maddening me, and I couldn't wait that long.

When I was done with the buttons, revealing his pale chest, I slipped my hands inside and caressed his chest and back, then finally went further down until finding the waistband of his pants. I unbuckled his belt, then unzipped the pants.

I wasn't surprised when my hand touched something hard underneath his boxer. With the intention of teasing him back, I caressed the hardness up and down, slowly first, and faster later. I heard a groan from his busy mouth and I smiled inwardly.

He suddenly stopped all movements and gazed at me with heavy eyes.

"You're deliberately torturing me," he commented, but his tone hinted that he actually didn't mind.

Instead of answering, I only gave him a playful smile, while my hand moved inside his boxer to take his length out. I unconsciously gulped when the corner of my eye registered his center. I couldn't believe someone so angelic-looking could be this manly.

"You look surprised," he commented plainly.

"No I'm not!" I defended.

"I'll show you something good then," he chuckled.

While I only raised an eyebrow in confusion, he bowed sideward and started taking my boots off. When he was finished, he asked me to stand in front of him, and I obliged. When I did, he unzipped my pants and took it off along with my panties. Then he took his own shoes and stripped off of his shirt, pants and boxer, leaving us both naked. Everything was done in sitting position and slowly.

Afterwards, he took my hand and motioned me to sit on his laps again, but this time facing him, so I opened my legs and rested them beside his.

He smiled again, his usual angelic smile, before leaning forward and started another tongue-war. Meanwhile a hand traveled south to my center until finding the opening. He first caressed it, and when he heard me moan again, he plunged a finger inside, and slowly started to thrust. All the while, his other hand busied itself with my breast.

I cried in ecstasy, but he covered my mouth with his again.

I found my way to his length and started stroking it from top to bottom, along and about. And as he plunged another finger inside of me, caressing along the hardened pebble down there, my movements on his hardened length also grew faster. And above, we still devoured each other despite the already short breaths.

"Please... Keiichi... I can't anymore...," I panted when I felt something was about to explode inside.

He pulled his hand out of me and stopped kissing, then gave me a playful smile. "As you wish."

With that, I positioned myself above him. As I moved down, he helped penetrating his length inside of me. I gasped when the process took place.

When he was fully inside, I started moving my hips to thrust. He held my waist and helped pushing from underneath in sync.

From the first slower thrusts, it grew faster later. It felt extremely good, moreover when his free hand grabbed my breast to give me more stimulation. In between, he kissed my mouth, my neck, and finally down to my breast. This time, he sucked and bit them lustfully in between, totally different from the gentle manner before.

I cried and moaned endlessly with my back arched backwards, and my hands sustaining my equilibrium around his neck. Sex had never felt this good, where every single thrust and every enhancing touch was absolutely amazing.

"Faster... I'm coming now...," he panted heavily as his mouth left my breast, and he held me tighter.

"Keiichi... Oh my God...," I answered while increasing the speed of thrusts with him.

More... more... and it finally went loose. We cried in unison as we reached the very peak of satisfaction. Holding each other, we trembled as the amazing sensation came.

We stayed immovable holding each other until it cooled down. I was convinced that this was the best love-making I'd ever had. Not that I'd had that many, but well...

"Are you going to leave it inside?" Keiichi asked suddenly beside my face with a chuckle.

I turned my head and looked at him in confusion. He laughed, then pointed downwards, and I realized that I was still holding his manliness inside of me.

I laughed sheepishly, then moved my hips backward to release it.

"If that was what you meant with _'something good',_" I whispered then while looking directly into his eyes. "Then you were right."

He chuckled, then held me in his warm arms again.

"You weren't bad yourself. I've never felt that good," he answered earnestly.

I beamed inside, then gave him a peck on his lips.

"May I ask for a repetition later?" he asked innocently.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I leaned forward until our forehead touched.

"Ask, and you shall be rewarded," I whispered coquettishly, making him clear his throat and me chuckle in response.

"By the way, what did you wish for this year?" he tried to change the topic, making me smile.

"It just came true," I continued my act, then sealed it with a kiss.

***

_**(End of Shimizu's Melody)

* * *

**_

**A/N:** Well, how was it? *blinks in hope*

Hot? Any of you hyperventilating, dehydrating or suffering from major loss of blood? Or maybe a mixture of all? xD

Do tell us what you think, OK? And thank you for reading =)_**  
**_


	3. Melody 2: The Best Remedy

Hello, minna-san, here we are again, presenting this mature adventure to you ;)

The betareading process was done by the other author, just like usual.

Just a little note for you, we use the boys' personalities in the manga/anime, since we found them more promising for this kind of adventure (than those in the game) ;)

Oh, and we decided to play a bit with you readers. Starting this chapter, we won't give out any name in the title, so you'll have to read to know which Corda boy it is about! xD

Remember, you are supposed to be the girl, but it's up to you if you want to imagine the girl as whoever you want to. We didn't give the girl any special characteristics (hair colour, eyes colour, etc.) so that you can imagine what she looks like by yourself. Let your imagination bring you to this unforgettable moment~! :D

**Disclaimer:** We don't own La Corda d'Oro, but we DO own this story ;)

* * *

**Melody #2  
**

**The**** Best Remedy**

I stirred the chicken soup in the pot, then took a small amount of it to a small plate. I sipped the hot soup, then grimaced after tasting the too salty liquid. Something was wrong with the recipe. Why couldn't it taste nice? I had followed all of the instruction and it should be alright.

Opening the recipe book, I read the steps to make the chicken soup again, one by one. Then finally I coughed when I realized that I misread the instruction to put two teaspoons of salt, and putting two tablespoons instead. Very clever.

After turning off the stove, I sighed. Cooking was surely not my field. I thought I could make dinner for my future husband, but the fact was, I messed his kitchen up. Aoi was very kind, and he wouldn't mind about it at all, but I still wanted to be a little bit useful for him.

Aoi opened his own paediatric clinic in this small village, so that he could learn before taking over his family's hospital. Thus, he should live on his own, renting a small house near the clinic.

We had been dating for years, and when he decided to move to this village, I was quite sad that we must undergo a long distance relationship. But finally, he proposed to me last month, when he came to visit me in Yokohama. And now, it was my turn to visit him. That was the reason why I was here, in his house.

Staring at the failed soup, my face frowned. I was thinking to show him that I was also good at cooking, and he could rely on me for his daily needs once we've gotten married by next month. But actually, I'd never cooked before. And this silly thing I did was actually merely based on jealousy.

Knowing Aoi since his younger days, I acknowledged the threats from the other girls. He was always famous with girls, and yesterday, when I first saw him at work, it wasn't a big surprise that women were all over him. But acknowledging it, was different with understanding it. So, I still couldn't overcome this jealousy within my heart.

Grimacing at my own thought, I quickly shook my head and went to the bathroom. I wanted to see him. Thence, I quickly took a shower and got ready so that I could visit him at work.

* * *

A woman with a little boy had just come out from Aoi's office, and now they proceeded to make the payment. That woman's expression was dreamy, while the boy was talking non-stop about how awesome Dr. Kaji was and how he wanted to be like him.

I smiled at the term. It was fun to know that a child decided his future job because of Aoi. But I also couldn't stop this pain in my heart as I saw the mother's face. It was obviously an expression produced from being captivated by my fiancé's handsome face.

Smiling to the nurse in the payment desk, I walked to Aoi's door and knocked. Then without waiting for an answer, I opened the door and slipped inside with a smile. There, he was sitting on his chair, hands on his knees, while his eyes looked back straight to my eyes. I smiled slightly, then closed the door again with hands behind my back.

"How's your work?" I started the conversation, then slowly walked towards him and sat on a chair right before him. The patient's chair, to be exact.

"Like usual," he replied with a smile, the one that he usually formed on his perfect lips.

"So those young mothers are still chasing you," hearing his words, my face fell as I began to try avoiding his eyes. I could feel this jealousy crawling inside my heart again. How bad I was.

"Jealous?" he retorted playfully, cupping my cheeks with his palms, then brought his face close to mine. "You know that I only love you."

I locked my gaze to his turquoise orbs, while I could guess that my face must have been covered by a deep crimson colour by now.

"But…"

"Don't believe me?" he cut my words, and pressed his forehead to mine out of a sudden, making me even more flabbergasted. My heart felt like going to leap out from my chest, thanks to his action.

"Then let me prove it to you…"

And now I almost could feel smoke go out from my ears. Really, this side of him never failed in making me flustered.

"Do- don't say such things while you're working!" I threw my head to the side, letting my cheeks to escape from his palms. I had to hide this red ugly colour on my face from his sight, or he might think that I had naughty thinking about him.

"It's alright, I just finished taking care of my last patient for today," he chuckled, playfully nudge the tip of my nose with his index finger to tease me.

"I see...," I hesitantly glanced at him, still sensing the nervousness nagging my heart. Covering up my true feelings inside, I then straightened my back and continued speaking. "So we're going home now?"

"Yeah," he grinned cheerfully. "Wait a minute, I just have to fix my things," he added as he turned to reach for the papers on his desk behind him.

My eyes gazed at his broad back. His figure was undoubtedly too good. It was the figure of someone who loved to play sports; tennis, soccer, basket ball... anything, just name it. And his arms, which were shown from under his folded sleeves, were so inviting that made want to touch them, feel them, sense them...

"Achoo!"

Promptly, he turned his face to me, while his hands still worked with the papers. "Are you sick?"

Wiping my nose, I bashfully shook my head. But instead of answering his question, I sneezed again.

"You're sick," he commented, answering his own questions with both hands staying on his waist.

"Sorry, probably because I'm still not used to the weather here," I covered my nose with my palms.

He chuckled and his eyes narrowed naughtily. "Here, I'll examine you."

My eyes widened in surprise, seeing him taking the stethoscope and began to observe me face to face. "But, I'm not a kid!"

His smiling lips turned into a pout, shooting a questioning glance at me. "I know, but I also can examine adults. You know that before I took a specialization, I must become a general practitioner, don't you?"

"Ah…," I gaped, realizing my own stupidity. "Yeah, right. Sorry…"

He laughed again crunchily, sending shiver to my earlobes. His voice was too melodious, even when he was laughing.

"Then, unbutton your blouse."

"What?" I blinked.

"It's not the first time you go to see a doctor, right? Oh it doesn't matter, I'll do it," he smiled temptingly at the end of his sentence.

"A...Aoi-kun…"

His hands expertly began to undo my blouse's buttons, one by one, in a painfully slow time. It made me close my eyes in embarrassment, despite the fact that it wasn't his first time undressing me. But, this was in his office, and it made me feel weird…

"Do… Do we need to open it all?" I breathlessly enquired after finding that his hand had smoothly taken my blouse away and tossed it to the floor.

"Let's begin the examination, shall we?" he smiled carelessly, before crushing his lips to mine, cutting out my upcoming protest. His lips felt so full, so chewy, making me gasp at the delicious taste. Then, his hand began to trail the stethoscope on my upper body.

"Breathe…," he whispered huskily between his kisses, making me wonder how he knew that I was holding my breath. But after half-opening my eyes, I saw that he had the stethoscope stuck on his ears.

"You ...uhm... is this... umh... your way to...mmmh....examine people..?" I questioned hardly as his tongue was invading my mouth by now.

"This is my way to examine you," he pulled his tongue from my mouth as his voice slid out in a whisper. Whilst I could feel his hand roaming my back, he began claiming my lips again as his finger then stopped after it found my bra's button. The lacy garment gave a click sound before it slipped loosely, and thrown to the floor.

"Aoi-kun, mmmh... stop…," I practically begged, torn between the needs for him to continue and fear for being caught in the act by whoever would come into this room. But then I gasped as I felt a cold steel touching my left breast.

It was his stethoscope. It travelled along my breast, circling around the peak in a very slow movement, until it stopped right on top of my nipple. He gave a light pressure in a circle motion, sending the chill sensation as the small soft button hardened. He then devolved the round steel to my other nipple, making my body go rigid, yet shiver in pleasure.

"Aoi-kun, don't-"

"Why not?" he cut my words, breaking the kisses in the need of air. We both panted, our lungs were burnt from being too caught in the tongue battle too long.

"Because how if someone comes and-"

"I've finished the day," he reminded me.

"Yes, but there's still the nurse outside!"

"She won't come in until her job managing the bookkeeping has finished. It could take her an hour or more," he cut me again, with a triumphant smile plastered on his lips. Yes, I knew that it was only a small clinic, and the middle-aged nurse did the bookkeeping, rather than helping the doctor take care of the patients. But... But…

"No buts," he brushed his lips again on mine, as if he could read my mind. His hand now put his stethoscope away, finding that it would only disturb his upcoming activity; sliding his fingers along my bare skin.

He moved his fingers up and down on my belly, tickling me, then slowly but sure made circle patterns again and again upwards, until I could feel his touch right around my breast. He playfully stroke my left breast - not touching the peak - very, very slowly, as if I was in a slow motion video. It was indeed, making me groan impatiently.

Then, I felt it. When the tip of his finger touched my hardened nipple. He rubbed it too lightly, that his finger tip barely met with my bud. Thus, it felt like an ecstasy. It was maddening, that made me grit my teeth in protest, breaking his kisses.

"Aoi-kun, please stop teasing me…"

Light chuckle echoed from his mouth. Then, when my eyes met his turquoise orbs, his expression gradually changed. His eyes were filled with… something that I could only see when we were involved in this kind of activity. He was full of lust…

"Then allow me to please you, my angel…" he whispered to my ears, making me take a deep breath and forget to release it. And before I could react more, his mouth was now attached to the peak of my right breast; licking and sucking it, adding the already growing impatient feeling inside me.

"Aoi-ku--!" I shrieked as I felt him now nibbling my bud gently. However, his finger stopped my voice. Currently I could taste his slim yet delicious finger, slid inside my mouth and played with my tongue, preventing me from uttering my shriek further. In fact, it was only my snuffle moans that could be heard.

His tongue – which was still wetting my nipple, now traced it tenderly, smoothly, enticingly…, not caring enough that his nibble earlier had made it swollen. Meantime, his other hand – the one that wasn't in my mouth – was encircling my waist, sustaining me. His knees caressed mine, as we sat face to face in these doctor-and-patient's chairs.

I could feel his warm breath against my skin, when he sighed leisurely as he smooched all along my chest while moving to my left nipple. Now, he concentrated to play with the tiny thing more passionately; again, again, and again, seemingly endless, inviting me to moan even harder. Precisely, his finger didn't have any effect anymore to stop me from moaning.

"You're really delicious, goddess," Aoi breathed as he tipped his head up to face my flushing face and let out his finger from my mouth.

"Aoi...kun," I panted, a little bit embarrassed for knowing that my very soul had been eaten by the hunger of his touch.

Smiling, he then turned to his feet and quickly carried me, bridal-style. I leaned my head to his chest, while he walked across the room and laid me on the bed. It was a white-sheeted bed, and I knew that the bed was here not for being used in this kind of activities, but… It couldn't be helped, right?

His angelic smile now metamorphosed into a serious expression, right after he pinned me down on the bed. He crawled on the bed, trapping me between his arms – which stayed on both sides of my head – and his legs – which leaned to his knees in either sides of my legs. Thus, he cut our distance and began to set a tongue war again with me.

His hand now slowly worked on my skirt, flipping it up tardily, while his other hand afforded his weight. He traced my thigh, tickling it, and sometimes gave light pinches along his journey to get to my private part. And when his fingers finally brushed my panties, I gasped.

It was… indescribable, the feelings when he rubbed the knot of nerves of mine. It drove me crazy that I hardly concentrate to his tongue in my mouth.

I arched my back to help, as I felt his hand began to strip my panties off. Then not long after, I felt like being jolted by an electricity shock, sensing his fingers caressing my inner part. One finger was then drawn into me, as subsequently he started to thrust it while his lips now planted kisses to my nipples. I brought my both hands to cover my mouth, while my eyes were tightly shut from being too absorbed to the fire.

A tear slid down to my cheek, as another finger was thrust into me, forcing me to voice out my cry.

"Aoi-ku... arhh... please…stop... teasing... me..," I begged, between my panting breath.

"Sure," he simply answered with his smile, while giving me a light smooch on my lips. "What do you think we're going to do now?"

I stared at his eyes, still unable to think straight despite the fact that he had stopped his thrusting.

"I'll be on top…" I spoke up, with a hint of bashfulness. I'd never been on top, but I thought it was alright now. After all, we haven't had sex for almost a month, since the time he proposed to me in Yokohama. And yesterday, I was too exhausted from travelling here, so he only gave me a good night kiss before hugging me the entire night.

His expression was somewhat surprised upon hearing my suggestion. But then, gradually it turned into a smiling face again, before resting his body to the bed besides me. "It would be my pleasure to stare at you from beneath."

Hearing his answer, I could feel my face grow hot, but still managed myself to sit on the bed nonetheless. "Don't say anything more," I protested, pouting while trying to set my position on top of him.

He was smiling all the time, observing me, who had sat right above his hardened member. Thus, I tried to ignore him by occupying my hands in attempt to open his belt and undress his pants.

After I succeeded in releasing his length from the fabrics – I simply slid the pants and the underwear down to his thighs - , I smiled contentedly. And seeing my face, he laughed and covered his mouth, before saying something that made my face even redder.

"You're that happy to see it? I see that you've missed it a lot."

"Aoi-Kun!" I squeaked, sensing my whole body was burnt from embarrassment.

"Sorry," he chuckled, but then smiled lovingly, "Hey, let's build the atmosphere again…"

Knowing what he meant, I pushed myself down and pressed my lips to his. My hands were still on his member, caressing it lightly, while my bosoms were pressed against his sculptured chest beyond the thin white shirt. He placed his hands on my back, stroking it endlessly, as his mouth sometimes produced small groans, the result of my hands handling his hardness.

Then I moved my lips to the crook of his neck, leaving marks on there, as if trying to say to all women in the world that this guy was mine. Feeling that the numbers of hickies were enough, I quickly straightened my back, then carefully set his manhood right under my opening. And slowly, I let it slide inside me, resulting joyful moans from both of us.

He placed his hands on the small of my back, while my hands sustained my weight on his lap. After I adjusted my position, I began pumping slowly. Unexpected to me, the feeling was different. It was too good to be described by words, that could make my whole body quiver from the excitement. It was probably due to the long absent we experienced, that made us sense the pleasure double or even triple than the usual thrill.

The craves had washed over us by now, as I gradually increased the speed. It was no doubt, taking away our sanity as our breaths felt like caught up in our throats. Small moans and cries were heard, as we tried hard not to make too loud noises. But truthfully, I felt like I could lose my control any second now from the sensation I felt from my lower body.

The sensation was then added as he moved his hips so that I didn't have to use too much strength. He was after all, still the Kaji Aoi who would put his beloved one on top of everything. The one and only man who was incredibly kind, tempting, and gentle. He was my Aoi, the one and only person whom I could love…

"Want me to go faster..?" he inquired; his voice was husky, as one of his hands moved its way and stopped right between my thighs to stroke the small bud between them, causing me to gasp instantly.

"Aoi... Nngh..!" I could barely utter a moan as his fingers circled the knot tenderly, sending something hot to roam my lower body, slowly but sure spreading to my entire being.

"It's... hot... Aoi-kun..." I gritted my teeth as I had difficulties to overcome the heat which was twirling inside my lower stomach, whilst I fasten the rhythm so that our lower bodies bumped in sync.

"You're beautiful...," he whispered heavily, locking his gaze at my watered eyes. His fingers still treated the small knot as something really valuable, making me sometimes cry in jolt from the sensitivity they caused me.

The heat kept on increasing, again and again, as our sweats were now making small streams on our fleshes. His other hand was clenching tightly on the small of my back by now, and I could barely see his face. Our raging breathing became the only sounds throughout the room while occasionally moans and groans escaped from both of our mouths.

The tears of joy had blinded me, while I felt a slight pain on my lower lip, the result of biting it too hard. Therefore, my body then jerked uncontrollably when I tasted his finger hasten its movement on my bud of nerves down there, forcing me to cry irresistibly. His finger gave light pressures on it, whilst I could already guess, that the bud must have been really hard from the given stimulation. I shook my head impatiently, feeling something was about to explode inside.

The arousal from both of the thrusting and his finger was too much for me, ready to bring me right to the seventh heaven as my consciousness was nearly gone. And now I felt it, that along with our movements, the flame within me was growing bigger and bigger, too big that finally my whole body trembled and became stark. And soon after, I sensed warm liquids poured inside me, as his breathless sigh could be heard. Yes, we came together…

"Aoi-kun...," I called his name with my remaining energy, gazing right to his turquoise orbs which were still filled with satisfaction.

"I love you…," he whispered with a sincere smile, caressing my cheek and slipped a few strands of my hair behind my ear. And thereafter, I threw my body to hug him, as we both enjoyed the still not long past moment we just had...

* * *

"Never do that again."

We walked side by side, holding hands, heading to his house which was actually right behind the clinic.

"Why? I thought you liked it?" he smiled naughtily, gaining a protest look from me.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it, but on a second thought, we really shouldn't have done that. What if that nurse ended her work earlier than we expected?"

"No problem, Mrs. Sakura perhaps knows about us…," he hesitantly said.

"She knows about us?" I parroted, raising my brows.

"Ehm, yeah. Probably she knows that something like that would happen and that's why she wouldn't enter the room when we're together in it."

"Oh, My, Gosh! I can't believe it, she knows!!?" I yelped, masking my cheeks with both palms. "Aoi-kun!"

"Relax, she's far more experienced with those kind of things. I mean, her late husband was a doctor too," he laughed lightly, tightening his grip on my hand.

"Oh no, but still…," I mumbled to my own self. I really couldn't believe this guy. Wait, people said that genius persons thought differently than normal persons do. Now I understood what it meant. This genius fiancé of mine was really unbelievable!

Suddenly an arm encircled around my shoulder, while my hand now felt lonely. He closed our gap, placing his mouth right besides my ear, whispering with his low sexy voice.

"Don't you think it's the best remedy for sneezing?"

Thus, upon hearing his whisper, I could feel blood rushing over my head and my body went rigid. Then, while he only chuckled unstoppably along the way, dragging me inside his house and closing the door after we both were in, I was too caught up to my own embarrassment.

Well, how could my sneezing stop because of we made love?! Oh. My. God.

"Oh!" he then shouted out of a sudden, making me snap my face to him. Right, what more this time?

"And tomorrow I'll wear low collar t-shirt under my white coat so that those women can see these hickies!" he grinned, raising his brow while showing off the marks I made on the crook of his neck.

"Kaji-kun!" I shrieked in disbelief. This guy was really too much for my heart's health!

"And you don't have to be jealous again," he added as he smooched my lips, making me widen my eyes. Furthermore, as I was halted for a while, the realization hit me soon after.

_So this was the proof he talked about_, I smiled inwardly, beginning to close my eyes to enjoy his lips.

"…Thank you," I murmured between his kisses. "And I love you…"

**_--__ End of Kaji's Melody__--_**

_

* * *

  
_

_**A/N:**__ Okay... How was that? Was that hot? Did we make you change the way you see Kaji? Did the story make you… aroused? Do you have any aftermath comments?? LOL._

_Tell us what you think of it and of course, tell us what you 'felt' while reading this~! _

_Reviews from both of registered and anonymous readers are eagerly awaited!!_


	4. Melody 3: Breaking The Laws

Hey there again!

So we're here today to present you the next chapter of this mature adventure. And who's our boy this time? Like we mentioned last time, we won't tell in the title. Read and you'll find out ;)

As usual, betareading was done by the co-author (the more we write and read, the further we fall into the abyss of perviness. Oh well... it's not like we regret it, anyway LOL)

**Disclaimer:** We'll never own La Corda d'Oro. We can only daydream and fantasize of all this happening xD

**

* * *

**

**Melody #3**

**Breaking The Laws**

I'm sick at being ogled at. It really isn't my fault for looking the way I do. People say I'm pretty, attractive, and so on. I'm thankful for every compliment, though. But people – men – don't really have to observe every movement of mine, do they?

And along with those compliments, come also the typical saying that beauty and brain don't go together. I've even heard that there's apparently a law that says: _Beauty is inversely proportional to brain_. And so, since people usually see my looks first, they tend to assume I'm just a face without a brain. Yeah, right.

And that's exactly why I've always worked hard for my academic achievements: To prove that so-said law wrong. I ranked high at the Nationals during high school, passed the exam for this privileged university with flying colors and keep on working hard in each project and test from then on, until date.

* * *

Someone poked my shoulder, bringing me back to reality. I almost jerked. _How long was I daydreaming?_

I turned my head and saw Etou, one of my classmates, standing behind me, with his thumb pointing backwards.

"Time for the group project," he nonchalantly said, then left as soon as he finished saying his words, leaving me quite blank in my seat.

I just realized that class had just ended for today. And yesterday, we had agreed to continue working on our group project today after class. With the realization in mind, I hurriedly packed my things, got up from my seat and followed Etou out of the classroom.

I unconsciously watched his walking form from behind. He was one-of-the-kind. Quite good-looking, smart, quick-witted and sharp-mouthed. The type of person to become a great lawyer. And yet he was nonchalant, and was one of the few to leave me alone without ogling nor gossiping all the time, behaving as if he didn't really care.

And yet...

Something about his indifferent persona had left me curious. And all the more since we'd been assigned in the same group for this project.

The first time the four members of the group sat together in a round to discuss the project, he only sat there with arms folded in front of his chest and a half-smirk across his face while listening to what the other members had to say, while his eyes showed disinterest and seemed to be looking down on the whole thing. That attitude made me almost want to punch him right on the face. But later, as soon as he started to speak up, giving comments, ideas and points of view... wow, I'd have to say he left me speechless and in awe! That was quite something!

And since that day, the four of us had been spending three times a week working on the project after class until early evening for the last three weeks. So far, it had always been very business-like. We sat together in a round, worked for hours, and went directly home afterwards, each on our own. We never went to drink or eat, and not even once hung out together.

_Seems like today __i__s going to be the exact same routine_, I thought, as I followed Etou into the study room where the other two guys, Oda and Takagi, were already sitting at the round table in the middle of the room, packed with heavy books. And Takagi was plugging his laptop when we entered.

After shortly greeting both men in the room, we sat on the empty seats and as soon as everything was prepared, started working without much talking.

* * *

"Aaahh… I'm fed up!" I heard Etou grunt across me after almost four hours of non-stop discussion and typing along.

I shot him a glance from my writing position, although my fringe almost blocked my view.

He stretched his arms upwards while leaning back on his chair. He looked tired and totally beat up. But somehow, something in that attitude looked interesting to me.

_Wait, what am I thinking?_ I shook my mind off and continued writing, pretending not to mind.

On my left, Oda looked at his watch, while Takagi was still typing on his laptop.

"Etou, I think it's enough for today. We're nearly finished anyway," I heard Oda say while he started closing his books then looked at each of us. "Let's continue tomorrow."

Takagi nodded, then saved the documents and waited for his laptop to turn off while packing his books.

"Aren't you leaving, too?" I heard Etou ask.

Not knowing who exactly he was talking to, I raised my head. I saw that he was looking directly to me, so I pointed at myself and mouthed _'me?'__._ When he nodded shortly, I gazed at each of the guys. Takagi and Oda were packing their things, while Etou was still leaning on the back of his seat with his hands behind his head.

"You guys can leave first. I want to finish this part today," I finally answered with an assuring smile, gaining a nod from both Takagi and Oda.

"I'll keep you company then," Etou suddenly answered, something I actually hadn't expected.

I looked at him, a bit surprised, but he was still sitting in the same position. And although it was a nice and gentlemanly offer, his expression was totally nonchalant. So I only gave him a smile of gratitude, a small nod and resumed writing.

Not long after, Takagi and Oda had finished packing. We said and waved each other goodbye and they left, leaving me in silence with Etou alone.

I heard the sound of pages being turned. From under my fringe, I glanced towards the sound and saw Etou searching a specific page from a textbook and when he found it, started reading with his right elbow leaned on the table, his right hand supporting his forehead.

I only smiled at the view. He didn't actually look like a diligent and smart Law student. Far from that, even. If you didn't know better, his attitude and looks would make you rather relate him to a biker gang or something similar. Well, at least, that was the first impression he gave me the first time I saw him at the Administration Room. I was queuing right behind him, and when he finished and turned around, his shoulder knocked against mine. It was actually quite hard, but he didn't even bother to say sorry.

Back then, I almost yelled at him, but I didn't want to cause a commotion in the almost jammed room, so I just memorized the face I got to see for that slightest moment and cursed inwardly at him.

And as if God were playing with my life, that brat was obviously in the same class as me. I remembered having cynically thought that he wouldn't be able to survive in this privileged Faculty. But, well, I guess I was wrong. And somehow, as time passed by, I was glad I was...

Around fifteen minutes later, I finished the paragraph I was working on. I moved my tense neck sideward to ease it while eyeing at Etou who was still reading.

I closed my notebook.

"Etou-kun," I called him while putting my pen in my pencil case before zipping it.

He raised his head with slight questioning look. Then a thought crossed my mind.

"I'm finished. Want to grab a bite first?" I asked, somehow half-hoping to break the business-like routine that was getting old and boring.

I saw his lips curving upwards, forming something that looked like a smile – or rather, a smirk – and shrugged casually.

"Sure," he simply muttered.

We stuffed our things in our bags, then walked out of the room through the corridors of the building. It was almost eight in the evening and the spring sun was setting. The inside of the building was practically empty. There were no lectures held anymore at this time of the day, and students who weren't too studious learning in the library or study rooms had already left.

We walked side-by-side in silence. Etou with his backpack, and me with my large tote bag and hugging a folder in my arms.

Almost at the end of the corridor, before turning to take the stairs down, we passed by a room with open door. As I glanced inside instinctively, seeing something I'd never got to witness in this building: a beautiful sunset.

"Hey, you can see the sunset perfectly from here!" I simultaneously said, then half-ran inside the empty room that was dark, saved from the rays of sun penetrating through the windows.

I stood by the window in awe. I'd always loved watching sunsets since I was a little girl. It always made me feel calm and at ease.

I was watching the breathtaking scene before me, when I heard light steps and a second later, I saw Etou standing beside me from the corner of my eye.

I turned my head towards him. "Isn't it beautiful?" I asked, simply having the urge to share the contented feeling that was mounting inside me.

"Yeah, beautiful," he answered in a somehow awkward and weird tone I'd never heard from him before.

I watched different emotions ran across his face. It was somehow strange – and amusing – to see the usually bratty guy changing facial expressions that seemed like slow motion, although everything actually happened in a very short moment, before he looked away again.

I looked back towards the setting sun through the window and chuckled.

"Why do I bother in telling you this, anyway? It's not like you'd be interested in it," I said in a defeated tone while shaking my head slowly.

"Let's go," I added.

I spun my body and was ready to walk away, when suddenly a hand grabbed my wrist. I stopped midway, surprised. I looked downwards to my hand and the warm fingers around my wrist.

"E-Etou-kun?" I asked, perplexed.

He moved to stand facing me. Half of his face was covered by reddish streams of light, while the other half was dark. He showed an incomprehensible expression while his gaze pierced right into my eyes, making me shiver. That gaze almost felt like undressing every layer of my persona.

"Don't... look at me like that," I murmured while looking away. I felt my heart strangely beating faster.

"I said beautiful, didn't I?" he suddenly asked in a heavy tone. "So don't go saying I'm not interested."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. _What is he trying to say?_

"Should I repeat so you understand? You _are_ beautiful," he added.

I snapped my head towards him again as soon as I heard his last sentence. I watched his features, thinking that it must be some kind of lame joke.

I laughed soundlessly. "What kind of joke is that, Etou-kun?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" he asked seriously.

"But we aren't talking about me. I said the sunset was beautiful," I insisted.

"Well, and I decided that _you_ are. Not the sunset. As easy as that," he responded with a curious smile.

I was lost at words. I couldn't understand how he was able to say it so easily. I was still looking at him, trying to comprehend. But his poker face didn't reveal a thing.

He suddenly stepped forward, closer to me. Then, with his free hand, he cupped my cheek and jaw. I gulped at the sudden and unexpected nearness.

"What-"

I couldn't finish my question as he had suddenly covered my mouth with his. Our lips locked, something that was actually against my nature. I never kissed a stranger. That was my law. And yet, this interesting _almost_ stranger succeeded in making me succumb in a mere movement. It was as though my brain cells were dead in that instant and weren't able to tell my body to push him away.

I felt his lips leave mine a moment later, leaving me perplexed, and yet having expected more.

And as sudden as his lips left, in a blink of an eye we locked our lips again, now in a much, much higher intensity. He put his backpack down in a quick motion, then his arms swung around my figure while his lips busily battled with mine. I automatically dropped my folder and bag, then wrapped my arms around his neck and brushed his reddish hair.

I felt his hand roam downwards to my butt while the other cupped the back of my head. Not long after, his mouth left mine and he proceeded to kiss my neck.

While his hungry mouth busily kissed and bit the skin of my neck, he pushed me towards the window until my back touched the cold and transparent material of the glass.

Not long after, his hands were already busy with the waistband of my jeans. He pulled my blouse up, uncovering my stomach and pink bra. While his mouth never left my neck, his hands moved upwards to cup my breasts, soon squeezing them passionately.

I couldn't help but feel my body heating up and my heart beating furiously, while some kind of heat started building beneath. Something I hadn't felt in a very long time.

With a hand, he proceeded to brush the cup of my bra away, leaving nothing between that sensitive part and the palm of his hand. I moaned when I felt the heat of his hand cupping my breast. And I gasped when he touched the pebble on the peak with his thumb and expertly brushed it.

I could feel the soft pebble turn hard and at the same time my legs went rubbery as a reaction to his touch.

Meanwhile, his free hand unbuttoned my jeans and then moved underneath the fabric to cup my butt, pulling my lower body closer to him. I wasn't surprised when my abdomen touched something that was hardening under his pants. It even made me shiver with anticipation.

I moved my hands to the waistband of his pants and started unbuckling his belt.

"You're naughty," he said with a smirk while looking hungrily at me, feeling the movement of my hands on the level of his waist.

I smiled back with a curious feeling of desire building inside me. "I wouldn't be if you haven't made me," I whispered, or rather, purred.

As soon as his belt was unbuckled, I proceeded to unbutton and unzip his pants. While still gazing at him, my hand moved underneath his boxer shorts until I found his hard length.

"Don't touch it. It's dangerous," he murmured, but his tone hinted the exact opposite.

"How dangerous can it be?" I asked, while I wrapped my fingers around it.

He gasped when I touched his deadly weapon and started brushing my fingers around it. He closed his eyes, savoring the excitement, and his expression made me hungry myself, so I took it out of his boxer and touched it all over.

"It's dangerous...," he repeated, gasping. "It's heavily loaded."

"Well then, show me," I challenged him.

He opened his eyes, then cupped the back of my head and pulled me for another battle of lips and tongues. Our moans got louder as I continued my play and he proceeded his journey into finding my other breast.

I felt light-headed and hot all over...

"Etou-kun...," I whispered, nearly inaudible.

"I can't... wait any longer," he desperately said against my mouth.

He suddenly lifted my butt and sat me on the nearest table and stripped me out of my jeans and panties. Before I could say anything, he grabbed my waist as his mouth travelled downwards to my breasts and played with them hungrily in turns, using his expert lips, tongue and teeth.

I moaned again, feeling the great pleasure he was making me experience. Meanwhile, my hand was still busy with his exquisite hardness and wasn't able to let go.

Suddenly, he took my hand from his long manliness and faced me.

"I'll show you how dangerous it can be," he murmured while his eyes were heavy with lust.

I nodded lazily between short breaths. His load had already felt good in my hand, so it should feel much better inside.

He lifted my legs and pulled them apart, then put them around his waist.

With a thrust, he was already inside. My back arched in reaction, and I had to put my hands behind me on the table to sustain my equilibrium.

With another thrust, his weapon was fully trapped inside me. Then he started pumping, slowly first, and grew faster later, while his arms grabbed my waist to keep me as close as possible to him.

I felt the walls inside me being brushed all over with his hard length. So delicious, so heavenly... The size and rhythm was just perfect, turning from fast to slow and repeating all over again.

He leaned forward to kiss me again with an irresistible passion, biting my lips all over, although we were both already short-breathed. I swung an arm around his neck so he wouldn't let my mouth go while our lower bodies were busy with their own rhythm.

Sweat had started to form on our foreheads and all over our bodies. Adrenaline rushed through inside and beneath.

"You feel... good," he breathlessly whispered in between kisses.

I wasn't able to answer. I was almost directly sent to heaven. My body was hot, and his touch felt like burning my skin. Something hot was building in the area between my thighs, nearly exploding.

"I'm... going...," I managed to mutter.

"Not yet!" he commanded, then in a split second, took his length out of me and set me on my feet again.

I wanted to protest, but he had already put me down and swung me around to face the table I was sitting on. With a knee, he set my legs further apart, then introduced me again from behind me.

"Aaaahh..." I nearly screamed in delight and surprise, that I had to grab the edges of the table to avoid from falling as he moved inside me once again with enormous speed.

His arms grabbed my body again, a hand busying itself with my breasts once again while the other travelled down to my abdomen and further.

He leaned forward to press his chest against my back, and as he continued to thrust, he leaned his chin on my shoulder and between short breaths, started whispering naughty words regarding the process down there that turned me – and him – on.

I gasped, searching for air, as he had taken my breath away. It felt so good, a sensation I'd never experienced before.

"I think... I'm coming," Etou breathlessly whispered into my ear.

"Me... too," I replied. I was almost blinded with pleasure by the time.

I felt something heavy growing more and more inside me, until it exploded gloriously and pleasurably, without me being able to avoid. I let out a cry in full ecstasy, feeling the beautiful sensation that flew to the very tips of my fingers.

At almost the same time, Etou's body shook behind me, grabbing me tighter, while something warm flew inside me, adding the pleasure I was feeling just now. He gasped and held his breath in a short moment while his weapon emptied the very last bullets inside me.

A moment later, he took it out, and we both collapsed on the floor in a sitting position, and all the while he was still holding me from behind.

"That was the most splendid thing I've ever had," he murmured then into my ear.

"Well, you were right about the dangerous thing," I answered with a chuckle. And I heard him chuckle beside my face in response.

"And it only lasted like... fifteen minutes?" he said in his usual sarcastic tone.

Once again, I broke my own laws. I said I never kissed a stranger. And likewise, I never had sex with a stranger. And today, in less than an hour, I'd broken every law concerning intimate relations that I'd built to protect myself from bastards that only wanted me for pleasure.

_But Etou isn't a bastard, is he?_ I wondered.

"We should do it again some time," he added with a laugh.

"Are you serious?" I asked doubtfully. I turned my head to meet his face, and there, between light and shadow, I saw a serious expression.

"Did you think I'm the type to do one-night-stands here and there?" he asked in disbelief.

"That's not what I said," I defended, although that possibility just actually crossed my mind.

"Well, of course I'm not! I might be rebellious, nonchalant, bratty... call me whatever you like. But at least I know how to appreciate women," he said earnestly.

I studied his expression, which was hard to do because his face was backing the sun, and his features were shadowed.

"Look. Do I look or sound like someone who's joking?" he desperately asked.

"Not... really?" I said, not knowing if stating or asking.

He sighed in defeat. "Okay whatever. You'll see in time that I'm being dead serious."

He then stood up and offered his hand to me. I took it, and he pulled me to my feet.

"Come on, get dressed. Didn't you say you wanted to grab a bite? Now you've made me really hungry," he said with a chuckle.

I laughed, then went to my clothes and got dressed.

By the time we were finished, the sun almost couldn't be seen anymore, leaving the room in almost utter darkness. Etou walked towards the door and opened it, giving the room light that coming from the corridors.

I grabbed my belongings, then walked towards the door, where he was standing. There, he grabbed my hand and gave it a light squeeze. I looked up at his face.

"Thank you for just now," he murmured, then gave me a sincere smile I'd never seen him with, making my heart swell with a tingling sensation.

He lowered his face until his lips met mine and gave me a kiss. A soft one, not like the previous ones during the act of love-making. But still, it felt good.

I smiled back. "I thank you, too."

He gave me another smile, then pulled me to his side. And side by side, hand in hand, we walked out of the campus building with anticipation towards the days to come.

* * *

**A/N:** *coughcough* So? What's you're reaction this time? Do you feel like breaking some laws too? Tell us, tell us! xD

Thank you for reading and expect more hotness coming up! ;)


	5. Melody 4: Another Side of The Dark

Yays! We are here again, bringing this fourth chapter for you to enjoy!!

As usual we beta each other's works, so yeah this chapter has been betaread by my beloved partner in crime!!!

So who do you think will be our fourth boy? Read and find out!! Lol.

We assure you that you'll fall deeper into the hole of pervy-ness by reading this chapter… And we must warn you that this is a point of no return, so don't expect to get out from the hole! (But you do want to fall along with us, right? *winks*)

Well then, enjoy this chapter! And before we forget, La Corda d'Oro never belonged to us, but the pervy-ness is indeed ours!

* * *

**Melody #4**

**Another Side of The Dark**

The sun had set with the colour of orange dimming the ways. From afar, the ravens sang their famous sign of dusk, making me a little bit shaken to be reminded about the dark. Nyctophobia, fear of the darkness, something that I really found troublesome but unavoidable at the same time. I'd been suffering the phobia since my childhood, and that was all because my kindergarten friends loved to share their creepy ghost stories every day.

Cursing under my breath, I walked slowly with my eyes shifting from left to right and right to left, scanning everything to make sure that nothing will endanger my life. The corridor was now getting really dark, with the fading light from the windows being the only hope left for me to walk on.

"Where's the switch to turn those lights on?"

I muttered while glancing upwards, to the useless bulbs hanging on the ceiling. Not that I had the nerve to grope along the walls to find that particular switch, though. I was too afraid to even move my fingers from their place now – my own shoulders.

The wind coasted from the slight opened window, sending me quivers to add to my horror. Tightening my grips to my shoulders, I let out weird sounds from my parted lips. I intended to sing in attempt of occupying my mind to other things beside the dark, but the rattled teeth of mine forbid me to produce proper melodies.

"Oh... Why do they have to charge me to finish the paperwork today..." I nearly cried while shaking my head.

Of course I knew, the fault was not on the deans... It was me who stubbornly challenged them for giving me an A+ for my project if I could deliver the result in a short time. And that reckless offer was replied with an order to finish it all today. Feeling a little too proud of myself and afraid of the embarrassment to refuse, I accepted the deal although I knew it would make me go home late.

"But I never thought this college would be this dark..." I paused for realizing that my statement was ridiculous. Of course it would be dark. It was dusk, and it will turn into night any second now.

"But at least they should turn the lights on!" answering my own thought, the voice I sent out was odd because of the mixture of the teeth-gritting sounds.

My line of sight was gradually vanishing because black had taken control all over the building by now. Swallowing, I fell down to the floor; certainly an effect of my supple legs. Forcing myself to glance around, I found everything to be black, and dark, and black, and dark, and...

"Oh no... I'm gonna die..."

I shook my head with extreme tremble, hugging my own knees and concealing my face in between them. In my mind, fearful creatures started to haunt me; my back could feel the terror of being grabbed by an unknown monster and being eaten without mercy.

As my tears started to roll down, my ears suddenly perked up. Energetic music was heard from somewhere in the building. Cocking my face up from my limbs, I could see the light of hope from the song. Even though in fact the dark was still as pitch as onyx, but at least, there was someone in this building. Someone to whom I could ask for help.

The urge for getting up and galloping with all my might was big. So big that my fruitless legs strangely could afford their job to bring me to the source of the sound very fast.

Panting, I pushed the door impatiently, causing a loud bang from the crash between the door and the wall. Startled, the one who played the music jumped from his seat and jerked his face to me, with his eyeballs almost falling from their sockets.

"Ousaki-senpai!" I burst out with my entire relieved sigh.

Ousaki winced, halted and huffed when he finally recognized me, his kouhai.

"Hi... What are you doing at this hour? And running around like that?" he smiled stunningly while his finger touched his glasses to fix its place on the bridge of his nose.

"Thanks God, there's light! And there's you in here!" I bounced onto his chest and pressed myself against his flesh, sensing the ease overwhelming my heart.

"Uhm, yes?" he stiffened suddenly when my breast made a sudden contact with his manly chest. His hands waved at his sides; still holding his violin and bow as if he lost at what he should do to me.

"Ah... sorry..." I quickly took my body back, blinking nervously at the thought that I was practically hugging an adult male. And for more information, it was not just an ordinary male, it was the man that I'd been adoring for a long time already. And that heated me up so bad.

"It's alright..." A little bit nervous, he touched the back of his neck with a hand which was still carrying the bow. "So... why were you running?"

I rubbed my own arms, uncomfortable with the question. I didn't know why, but I was afraid if I were to tell him the truth, he might laugh at me for having a pathetic phobia. But seeing his concerned gaze at my eyes, I couldn't help but lose my fear and turn to believe in him.

"I have.... Nyctophobia.... I'm scared of darkness, and I always feel like there are some kind of ghosts or monsters in the dark."

He stared at me for awhile, seemed like noticing my uneasiness. Chuckling, he ruffled my hair and sent me his kind smile – the one he always showed every time, and it perfectly made my mind at peace.

"Don't worry. How about I walk you home?" he tilted his head to the side, offering his generosity.

"Eh?" I was surprised for never ever expecting that the man of my dream would walk me home. Not until today. "But, Ousaki-senpai, you're practicing, right?"

He shook his head and walked to the table, placing his violin and bow to their places gently. "I'm done. I was just too drawn to the music that made me forget about the time. Besides, no one seems to be in this college except for us in this practice room...."

He hung his voice as he seemed to register his own words. We were all alone in this building, and we were together in this practice room. The term made him flush bright red and so did I.

"Ou...saki-senpai..." I called him with my stuttering words.

He stayed in silence for awhile, before facing me with his deep hazel eyes right through my light brown ones.

"Let's... go," he said nearly losing his cool.

"Ye-yes…" The tone of my voice was something I couldn't tell whether it was a relieved one, or perhaps a disappointed one.

He took his violin case and walked briefly to the door with his other hand getting ready to switch the lamp off. Gazing at his hand, goosebumps filled me up again. Sweat started to drop from my forehead as I abruptly ran to catch his back before he turned the light off. Unfortunately, my feet tripped on the carpet and brought me to stumble forward against his back. Shocked by the pressure, he twisted his figure to seize my falling body, but my panicking gropes to his shirt made him fall towards me, suppressing me to the floor.

"Aah…" I moaned, feeling the aches at my back and the weight on my front.

I opened my eyes tardily, and to my surprise, I caught his stunned face right in front of mine, very close that our noses were stroking each other lightly.

"Ousaki—"

His warm breath stopped my lips from uttering more words. His milk chocolate orbs pierced towards mine with desire, while one of his hands already encircled my waist for trying to save me from the bump. His board chest pressed tightly on top of my bosom and his stomach made an intimate contact with my belly, while his left leg placed itself between my parted ones.

"Ousaki-senpai... how... how about your violin...?"

In a second, I felt myself really stupid for mentioning about his violin right now. I was almost a hundred percent sure that he would hurriedly get up and check his violin, since the curvy instrument was much more precious to him than any other things. Thence, it would make me feel lonely for losing his warmth in this position.

"It's alright...."

My eyes widened upon hearing his whisper.

"But..?"

"It's alright, I managed to not let my violin smash the floor."

My eyes slid down to his other hand, and that made me understand what had happened. He was lifting his hand, and his violin case was now hanging in the air, just a little bit away from the floor.

"Ousaki-senpai! You must have hurt your hand for twisting your arm in that position!" I practically screamed, knowing that any injury in the hands and arms have the possibilities to endanger a violinist's career.

Ousaki put the case to the floor slowly, resting his arm for awhile, before rolling to the side to free me from his weight.

"I'm alright," he smiled as he sat and checked his own arm. He massaged it and huffed when his muscles and nerves didn't hurt in reaction.

Getting up from my position, I dragged my lower body to get close to him and bowed down my face to take a closer look at his hand. "Thank God... I'm really, really sorry, Ousaki-senpai..."

He shook his head and laughed lightly; as from my position his lips were exactly at my earlobe. It made me feel really hot since his breath and his ticklish laugh reverberated around my ear.

"You don't have to feel sorry. I'm the one who should apologize for wanting to turn off the light."

"Ousaki-senpai..." My eyes were completely locked to his perfectly flawless face, unblemished skin, big brown eyes and shooting red hair. He was incredibly too perfect for a human. He was one of the Gods, if I could describe him. Even his glasses and the way his dark orange-coloured shirt fell down along his body was unbelievably inviting. However, my enchanting moments of enjoying his wonderful appearance were distracted by the sudden electricity cut, making me gasp in shock.

Sensing the dread building up again, I quickly shut my eyes and covered my face with my palms, while my legs curled up against my stomach. Seriously, why did everything today have to be so black, and dark, and black, and dark???? Oh God, why should it have to be now? When I was with him, with the dream guy who I'd always been longing for?

The touch on my shoulder caused me to open my eyes and receive a very astounding curve from his moist lips. He stroked my shoulder lightly, as if wanting to tell me that he was with me, and there was no reason for me to get scared.

"Look, it's not dark," he leaned to my ear and filled my entire head with his mild susurration. His gaze pointed towards the window, pushing me to look at the full moon which was brightening the room with its glowing white soft light.

Astonished by the beauty of the moon, I gasped and forgot all of my shudders. His arm which was resting around my shoulder pulled me lightly to his own shoulder, and his eyes now diverted back to mine.

"Feeling better?"

The heat was roaming my cheeks again, forcing my head to nod bashfully.

"Thanks, Senpai..."

"You're welcome," his eyes shined beyond his glasses.

"We'll stay here until you're ready to get home," he added as he tipped his head to see the moon again and cleared his throat for unknown reasons. Was it possible for him to get amazed by me just like I was amazed by him? But... It would be ridiculous for me to think like that. There was no way he could feel the same way.

Feeling the pain within my chest, I threw my stare to the floor. And that was when I realized that I didn't have my bag.

"Ousaki-senpai! My bag!"

He jolted a little from my cry, twitching his brows. "Where did you leave it?"

I cupped my cheeks in panic. "I... I don't know... I did my project in the library and then I went to the deans' office to put the papers in their lockers...Then I came to this practice room... Oh my, where did I leave my bag?!"

"Calm down, let's try to find it in the library first, alright?" he claimed both of my shoulders with his palms, setting me to face him, while beaming his assuring smile.

"O-okay…" I nodded, half-relieved for having him by my side and half-enthralled by his look.

Standing up, he offered his hand to help me. "There, let's go. I'm with you, and the moon's with you. Nothing to be scared about."

I gleamed upon his saying. Blushing furiously, I was frozen for a while, before receiving his hand and stood up. For the first time in my life, I thanked the dark for hiding my crimson cheeks.

Holding my hand, Ousaki led me to go out from the room. Upon arriving at the hallway, I tightened my grip to his hand, sensing the shivers eating me up again. He peeked at me through his eyes' corner, smiling before pulling my hand which resulted in making my body pressed to his.

"Don't worry. Look, the moon is still with us. I'm still with you," he whispered in a very gentle tone, causing the quivers from the dread I felt turn into quivers from excitement.

I moved my hand from his palm to his arm, clinging to it with deep flush across my face.

"Thanks again, Senpai..."

Feeling my body on his arm, Ousaki faced me. In that very moment, I felt that perhaps I had misinterpreted his gaze at my… cleavage – which was slightly revealed from my shirt's collar. But I quickly repelled the thought, thinking that there was no way he would feel that way to me. As the proof, he was now facing forward again.

Right after though, I heard him coughing awkwardly with his face a bit red suddenly, making me feel anxious. 

_Is he sick?_

"Ousaki-senpai, what's wrong? Are you sick?" I questioned with a high amount of worries. If he got sick because of me making him go home late, I would hate myself to the core.

He shook his head with an odd look, not wanting to eye me even for a while. He cleared his throat for the second time today, and that added my occupies that he might indeed be sick.

"Look, that's the library," he pointed rapidly, changing the topic to drag me back to my original purpose: finding my bag.

"Aah," I answered as I caught the big beige-painted door just about five metres from us.

Getting ourselves inside the library after opening the sliding door, our eyes studied at every table. Right after my eyes found what I'd been looking for, I let go of his arm to dash towards my bag. It stayed on a table in the farthest corner of the library, behind the book shelves. My favourite location to read peacefully without getting any disturbance.

"There you are!" I yelled as I took my green sling bag, as if the grass-coloured thing could reply my words.

A faint chuckle was heard from my back. I turned to see the source, and to my amazement, he was leaning to the book shelf while chuckling and holding his own chin. His long legs crossed each others, and his slender figure caught my very attention. He was no doubt, the most alluring man in my world.

I smiled sheepishly while trying to mask my blushing cheeks, stepping backwards one by one until my bottom met the edge of the table.

His eyes explored my whole body, from my hair tip to my anxious eyes, down to my collar bone which was tickled by just his stare, and moved to my bosom. While his eyes stayed exactly at my hill, I could feel my nipples hardened. Hence, I swallowed hard and found my head filled with something called passion; a feeling that made me really want to be touched by his adorable fingers, the ones which usually stroke the strings of violin, and not just by his eyes.

"Ousaki-sen—"

I was surprised to hear that my voice was thick with such an urge which name I didn't know yet. It was probably called... lust.

Ousaki shut his eyes and shook his head after shooting me with such thirsty eyes. Opening his lids again, he smiled bitterly. "Sorry,.. I shouldn't have stared at you in such a rude way...."

Thus, I waved my hands frantically, afraid that I might have made him feel that he had done something inappropriate to me, while in fact, I was the one who had thought about something really ungraceful.

"No, Senpai, why do you think so...?"

He smiled very angelically, with his eyes locked with mine with the sparks of something I didn't understand. It was so soft, so tempting, yet so sincere...

"I just..." He sent his gaze to the side, while the pink colour on his cheeks grew into deep red paints. He rubbed the back of his neck, signing that he was nervous at that time.

"I see you very attractive... I just... I have been having these feelings for a long time...."

Frozen, I couldn't believe what I just heard. He said that he saw me very attractive? And he had those feelings for a long time already? Wait... What feelings??

Drifting his eyes to mine again, he walked closer. He put his violin case on the table, then touched my cheek carefully, as if I was made from a thin fragile glass.

"I love you..."

Therefore, my halted state developed into a full state of weakness, bringing my body to fall. Yet, his big hands were ready to catch me and prevent me from falling.

"Are you alright?"

The way his voice danced in my ears made me wholly hypnotized. His hands affectionately placed my limp figure to lie on the table, while his flesh gave the pressure on top of mine.

"Are you alright...?" he repeated.

Slowly, I nodded, sensing the butterfly in my stomach flying around happily.

"I... love you too, Senpai..."

Widening his eyes, he let out a huff afterwards. "Thank God, I'm not rejected..." He added with his sweetest smile.

From seeing his adorable mimic, I grinned while placing my both hands around his neck.

"There's no way I'd reject you..."

Feeling the force from my hands, he leaned forward until our nose caressed each others. He chuckled a little before taking his glasses off and put it right on his violin case, still leaning against my body.

The moon was peeking from the windows, and as my upper body laid on the table, I kicked the annoying chair beside my right leg to move it farther from our position. And when it was done, he tweaked his brows to give me the sign that I was naughty for kicking around goods.

"Sorry," I pouted, caressing his neck. Having observed him for almost a year, made me know that rubbing the back of his neck will make him at ease. At least that was what I could record from his habit.

"Apology accepted," he smiled with the longing expression glittering in his eyes. And the sensuous voice he poured me with, carried me to the phase where craves, hungers and wants were combined into one great need, showering my body and soul.

"Thank you..." I murmured barely audible, to be answered by his lips chewing mine lightly.

I gasped at the first touch, but eventually allowed myself to be absorbed to this amazingly delicious kiss. He experimentally sucked my lower lip while I grasped his locks in a gesture of enjoying the moment. After focusing at my below part of lips, he licked and pushed his tongue gently to ask for my permission. I opened the way for him, and in a flash our tongues were settling a battle with each other. Twirling, pushing, suckling. Resulting in a very incredible feeling firing us up.

"Mhhhm..!"

I gasped at once when I felt his hand making its way from my waist, downward to my lower part, flipping up my middle length skirt until my two legs were exposed. He moved his fingers firmly up to my right thigh, and down towards my knee, then tracing up again to my inner haunch, very near to my private land. He titillated the area, making a never ending circle pattern, forcing me to moan even more.

His right hand leaned to the table, supporting his weight, while his lips set mine free and tasted my neck. I shivered from the wetness his tongue washed me with. I pulled my hands from his neck and head, now rubbing his back up and down. His left hand diverted from my inner thigh, now slowly but sure, making its way up to my stomach, as if it wanted to leave traces on my body. Squeezing my belly, he moved again his skilful fingers up to mount my hills. He caressed them from one to another, putting light massages here and there, while I felt I'd gone insane inside my head.

"Ousaki-senpai.., I—"

"IS THERE ANYONE HERE?"

Someone shouted from the door, jerking us from our hot activity.

"Ousa—!"

His lips claimed mine again to stop my voice. My eyes widened in shock as he pulled my waist to stand, and twisted me before pushing my flesh to the book shelf behind me. His hand didn't stop stroking my limbs, as his lips still worked on my already swollen lips.

"HELLO? I NEED TO LOCK THE DOOR!" the voice exclaimed.

I clutched at his front shirt, struggling to free myself. That was no kidding, we were going to be locked in this book stockroom if we didn't come out!

At last, he released my mouth from his. I was about to say that we should come out, when the thunder sensation slashed over my skin and spine. He bit my ear teasingly, while his hand slid under my shirt and bra, playing with my nipples. Rubbing, pinching, tickling the knobs he perhaps found as smooth-rounded-tiny-interesting-things. I bit my lower lip as hard as I could, closing my eyelids tightly as I fought the urge to groan with pleasure.

His lips moved down to my collar bone, signing the area with his sweet and enticing rag. His other hand started to unbutton my shirt, and carefully took it off of my body. Throwing it to the floor, he began to shoot my back seductively, while finally he made a clasping sound from breaking off the hook of my bra.

Thereafter he bowed down a little more, removing the lacy thing from my body thoroughly with the help of his teeth, letting it down to the floor as well. Furthermore, his other hand which was still busy twirling each of my nipples in turns, now concentrated on the left one, whilst the right one was taken control by his mouth; suckling and licking gently, causing me to tremble even more.

"I thought I heard voices..." The janitor mumbled to himself, now from right behind the self I was leaning to.

I shook my head in both depress and excitement, pressing my mouth with both of my hands. A crystal drop rolled down from my eye' corner, marking the extreme excitation I was currently feeling. My legs were already failing me from the sensation I received, but he helped me to stand by placing his thigh in between my parted ones.

"Maybe just my imagination..." Finally the person went back to the door with a sigh, walking slowly with his flashlight and locked the room from the outside. He was here for only a couple of minutes, but what I felt was like forever.

"Hmmm..... Ahh..!" I finally burst out my moan, while my shaken hands stretched to my sides, grabbing the book shelf hardly.

"Ou...saki... senpai...Uhm..." I tried to speak in between of my moans.

"Hmm?" he softly whispered without leaving his action to tease my breast.

"We... are...locked..."

"We aren't."

I widened my eyes in puzzle. "What..?"

"I'm not being a library staff for nothing."

I stared at his head from above. "Eh..?"

I knew he love to spend his time in the library, and I knew he helped as a staff in here whenever he had free time. But little did I know that he actually had... a spare key.

He tipped his head up to face me, smiling. "So you don't have to worry."

I blushed at him. "Uh... I see..."

"I want to make you happy..." He whispered and started to give attention to my mountains again, causing me to yelp.

His hand now moved to my bottom, unzipping the skirt, and released his thigh from between mine to let it down. When it finally landed to the marble tiles, he sustained me again with a hand circled around my waist. His other hand left my hilt and drifted down among my loin, whilst his lips were still focusing on my bosom's knob. He reached my underwear, and when he actually fondled the sensitive knot of my nerves, I arched my back in response.

"Senpai...!"

I shook my head while I believed that my face must have been really flushed by then. My hands hardened my grips to the book shelf, causing it to vibrate from my motion.

He pulled off my underwear and stripped it out from me, sliding to my toes. Straightening his posture, he now kissed my neck, with his long fingers cupping my inner lips. The phenomenal feelings rained over me, as at the time he thrust a finger inside me, I screamed in delight.

I could feel his enraged breathe on my neck, while from the glistening dim light of the moon, the only thing I could see now was his red ruby hair with his pale skin seen from his untidy shirt. He continued his thrusting into me, bringing me to bit my lower lip so hard until I could feel the taste of my blood. My whole body extremely quivered subsequently as I felt another finger was pushed into me.

"Se-senpai… Aaahh!" I shrieked even more to response his playful thumb, which was circling around my clitoris.

"I can't... senpai, please, I...!"

I threw my head to right and left repeatedly, sensing the electricity jolt started to roam from my inner part, spreading around my entire flesh. My hands now groped around the shelf blindly, sweeping some books to fall to the ground. I gasped, moaned and groaned, feeling really strange that I wanted him to stop because an unknown feeling started to rage me up, while another part of my soul wanted him to continue his ministrations. Faster. Deeper. And more....

"I won't stop... Until you come," he whispered in my ears very soothingly, while he sped up his thrusts and rubs.

"Senpai....Argh...!!!!

The thunder shot towards my entire body, from inside to outside, forcing me to stark. My sight filled with the flash of light, which gradually disappeared along the tiny little stars caused by the lightening sensation earlier. My thick breathing was now diverted into panting, while my heated body could feel that fire was still alive within my lower part.

"How do you feel...?" he slid out from my private part, now hugging my weak body with care.

I rested my head on his embrace, setting my breathe. "I'm... fine..."

He chuckled. "I need to do that to you. I don't want you to get hurt."

I blushed at the term. So he was worried about me. He thought about me, that was why he did the foreplay to make everything easier to me.

"Thank you, Senpai..."

He took me to his arm – bridal style, then walked towards the table. He laid my upper back on there, placing his arm behind my head to act as a pillow.

He unbuttoned his shirt until I could see his sweat running over his sculptured chest, down to his toned stomach. I was quite surprised, that his body was actually very manly. He didn't take his shirt totally off, instead, he only left it hanging open on his flesh.

Leaning his forehead to mine, he kissed me again more passionately, while his hand undid his belt and pants. Furthermore, after I heard the soft thud from the fabrics, I rolled my eyes downward and blushed. He laughed crunchily at my reaction, stroking my too dark red cheeks.

"Don't force yourself to see what you're not ready to see."

I quickly waved at him, embarrassed. "No, Senpai, I'm ready! I really am!"

He silenced me up again with his kisses, letting out soft chuckles from his slight parted lips. I clammed up for awhile, still suffering the shame, but then resisting to his now raging kisses, begging to start the tongue war again.

He trailed my whole body lovingly with his hand, before guiding his member to find the proper place between me. He broke the kiss for a second to murmur his concern to me.

"Please relax... I'm not going to hurt you."

I stared at him quietly. Actually, I didn't get scared. In fact, I only felt tense because my patience would run out if he didn't do it fast. I was inwardly wanting him to push inside me, though I knew that it might hurt me.

Nodding to give him a reply, I squeezed his neck's back, signing that I allowed him to do as he pleased.

He smiled, eyelids half shut, and began to make his way inside me. I arched my back at the sudden push, hearing his groans filling the night air. Truthfully, it really hurt. My tears left traces on my cheeks, causing him to stop halfway. He wiped my tears and played with my nipples to make me sense another stimulation in my body.

"Please, continue..." I forced him with my smile.

He buried his face to my neck, while pushing deeper inside me in one thrust, jolting me with the pain and also, pleasure. Yes, despite of the aches, the enjoyable feelings were exploring my flesh, making me close my eyes in eagerness and dig my nails into his skin.

Slowly, he moved his hip backward and forward, making beats in temptations. I gasped as he hugged me even tighter and kissed me even hungrier. His eyes shut and his breathing was heavy. Our voices were answering each others, just like attempting in making melodies. I could feel his love and his care to me, also his thinking about me. Because everything was shown from the way he carefully kept me the entire night.

"Sen-senpai, please, I will..."

I wasn't thinking about politeness again as craves took over myself. I clearly begged for him to continue his pace, or even, to fasten it. Undeniably I was dying to feel the sensation all over my body again.

He answered me with his soft-and-yet-with-glimpse-of-hard moans and quicker beats. But still, his moves were graceful and full of care, not as reckless or wild as those porn actors in the blue movies my friends had shown me. He was different, he was really enchanting, even alluring, that he always put me as his top priority along his acts.

"Senpai...!" I shrieked and screamed, as his thrust felt like fire inside me, inviting me to once again taste the amazing sensation

Hearing my uncontrollable moans, he didn't answer me at all. Yet, his thrusting went deeper and his lips pressed tightly; signing that he was soon about to come as well. And in that very moment, I could feel the second spark for that night, together with the warmth liquid that I sensed filling my lower path…

We panted against each other thereafter, eyes closed to enjoy the remaining enjoyable feelings inside us. He rested his head on top of my hills afterwards, whilst I inhaled as much air as I could afford to fill my exhausted lungs. He then kissed me again after gaining his composure; this time with a pure kiss without the starve.

He rolled to my side, entwining his fingers to mine while his other hand still became my pillow. Smiling, he kissed my forehead.

"I love you."

My eyes pierced into his, and I could sense my lips forming a wide smile.

"I love you too, Ousaki-senpai."

That night, my heart was full with the contentment. The felicity of having the most adorable man on earth giving me the best time ever. The pounding in my heart was now racing up because of the joy. And from this moment on, I knew... that I would no longer afraid of the dark. Because... I had this unforgettable moment in my head.

_And I have him by my side_.

"I'll always be there for you…," he whispered.

* * *

**_~*~*~*FIN*~*~*~_**

* * *

AAAAHHH!! It's finished! What? Want more?

Oh... sorry, but we should stop here because we don't want you to experience a major blood loss! So be a good girl for a while until we come bringing you another HAWT chapter, okay??

Just stay tuned until then and don't forget to drop your reviews! We need your pervy comments to boost up our naughtiness! *winks*


	6. Melody 5: Gravity

Hello there! We're back with the next adventure. Whose turn is it now? Read and you shall see ;)

Like the title states, I feel like pulled deeper into the abyss of pervy-ness. I'm sure my beta-reader aka co-author aka partner in crime feels the same too. And maybe some of you too so far?

In any case, thank you for those following our stories so far. It is enjoyable to read every single review. Again, thank you very much! Please follow us until the end of the story, ne? ;)

**Disclaimer:** La Corda d'Oro will never be ours!

**

* * *

Melody #5  
**

**Gravity**

I opened the heavy crimson curtain that covered the stage slightly, only enough to take a peek of the audience in the opera hall. I closed my eyes and swallowed nervously when I saw more and more people coming inside, occupying the numbered-seats, mixed with their anticipating chattering. My hands and feet grew cold and I unconsciously clutched my hand tighter onto the curtain.

If someone asked me about how I felt that moment, I'd say I was nervous. Very nervous. I hadn't sung in front of such a large audience for so long that I couldn't find in my memory anymore of how it felt like. The last time must have been the thesis for my graduation from my college for Performing Arts, where I majored at Opera Singing.

I sighed. That very memory reminded me of that fateful night. The night after my graduation, when my long-term boyfriend at the time and I were driving home and encountered a car accident. It was snowing heavily and the road was slippery. He tried to avoid a slipping car that came from the other side, but ended up slipping too. He couldn't control the steering wheel and collided against a wall.

The next thing I knew, I woke up in a hospital, bandaged here and there. Apparently I had a light brain concussion and some broken bones, waking up three days after the accident. But my boyfriend never woke up again. They said he passed away on the way to the hospital.

I never got the chance to see his body, since his funeral was held when I was still unconscious. When I woke up inquiring for him and found out he wasn't around anymore, I turned hysterical and refused to eat nor talk to anybody. I kept on blaming myself for the accident, since he was only accompanying me for the graduation party. If anything, I thought I was the one who should have died, not him.

The weeks I spent in the hospital felt like hell. I was weak, but felt numb. Until the day I was released from the hospital, I was still like a zombie. And it went on for quite a time afterwards. I stopped singing, did nothing in particular and closed myself from social activities. I stayed at home most of the time, despite the urging from my parents. I didn't budge.

Until that sunny afternoon last year, around two years later. I was walking home from the convenience store through the riverbank. While walking slowly, I thought I heard a voice in the distance. A singing voice. I didn't bother at first, but as I walked on, the voice could be heard more clearly.

And then, something in the voice made me stop on my track. I suddenly felt like pulled into a black-hole-like dimension which was so overwhelming that I froze, with my feet rooted to the street. I had goosebumps and before I knew it, my sight was foggy. It felt like eternity, since the last time I heard such a beautiful singing I used to hear a lot during my college days.

While not being flawless, the voice was still a beautiful male baritone. My trained ears could distinguish that the singing man hadn't been practicing for long. But no, the voice felt whole, that he couldn't have been an amateur. He must have had sung for some time before. He might have stopped for whatever reason, and was starting over.

Maybe he was just like me...

With that thought, curiosity overcame me, and I jogged toward the voice. I reached the bridge that crossed the river and looked downwards. And down there, standing at the riverbank in a distance, was a man with light brown hair that glinted silvery under the afternoon sky. I couldn't see his face, since he was backing me.

Sadly, as I reached the bridge, the song was nearing its end. I grabbed the railings of the bridge, hoping the man would continue singing. But no, not long after, that man walked away, until he disappeared from my view.

I bit my lower lip with mixed feelings. It felt weird. For once, I wanted to hear more singing, something I myself was able to do. And I wanted to see his face, wanting to know what kind of person had such powerful attraction in his voice. And suddenly... I wanted to sing again.

After that day, my life turned the other way around. I suddenly had a new motivation and purpose in life. I wanted to lead a better life and make use to the fullest of what I had. I went back to my professors and vocal coaches and refined my voice that hadn't been put to good use for years.

Somewhere within my heart and mind, I had the slight hope that I might be able to see that mysterious man again and hear him sing if I was in the same industry. I didn't know what exactly I felt for him from that one encounter, but one thing for sure, I wanted to thank him for pulling me back to reality from my idle and zombie-like state.

Time flew by very quickly, and before I knew it, it had already been a year since that encounter. And I still couldn't forget that man...

"What are you doing here?"

The raw voice from behind me made me almost jump in surprise. I immediately turned around, to find the source of my motivation standing right there with his hands rested on his hips and looking at me questioningly. Like me, he was already full-dressed and made-up in Victorian clothes for tonight's act.

I smiled sheepishly. "I was looking at the audience. But I think it was a bad idea... It made me even more nervous," I mumbled.

"It definitely is. I can't remember myself how it feels like to stand up here and sing for so many people," he muttered with a sigh.

"You're right. We both left the stage for quite some time..," I murmured.

"Anyway, I came looking for you. Briefing is about to start," he said with a shrug, then turned around and walked away.

I looked at his retreating figure, not knowing what to think about. It suddenly reminded me of the first time we met a few months ago.

Back then, I was told that it was about time I officially and professionally made my name on the opera stage. Saying I had potentials, I was given the female leading role, while my partner was supposedly someone who was making a comeback as well.

My body went cold the time he made his first appearance for that meeting. I could never forget that hair color. I was convinced he was the man I was hoping to see again. I was dumbstruck when he offered me his hand and mentioned his name – Kanazawa Hiroto – that I lost my voice for a moment there. And I was sure my hand was ice-cold as I responded to his warm handshake.

When we had our first singing rehearsal, I thought I was going to die the moment he started to sing. There was no mistaking anymore. He definitely was my very reason of returning to this world. I was instantly drowned, pulled by waves of his voice that were both strong and gentle. I had the sudden urge to cry of relief and happiness, but wasn't able to show that little secret of my life, so I had to hide it instantly.

Days went by. Every rehearsal had been both exciting and tiring, yet I knew it would be worth it to be on the same stage as him, acting and singing alongside him. I made sure I gave my best to prove my worthiness and not turn them down.

I smiled at the memories. Though still nervous, I was sure everything would turn out just fine tonight. I was confident of my skills, and we'd rehearsed like crazy until perfecting everything. We didn't want to disappoint anybody.

I finally moved my feet to follow Kanazawa-san's steps toward the dressing rooms; my eyes never leaving his figure. I still didn't know what it was the feelings I had for him. I was clearly attracted to him for various reasons. But I still didn't know if it would develop into something later. After all, our relationship so far had only been of colleagues. We'd never been alone, except when we were rehearsing our duets. And what would happen after tonight was unknown.

Well, I guess, _que será, será_...

* * *

The last note had just been sung. Waves of voices and music could still be felt in my surrounding. On the stage, it was so hot, and I was sweaty under my heavy attire and make up, but I didn't feel all that until the very last moment. I only felt adrenaline rush, deep satisfaction, and my hands were slightly trembling from a feeling I couldn't decipher.

But this was it. This was the feeling I had long forgotten, and I was glad I decided to come back to experience it again. It made me feel worth living and that I had something to be proud of.

When cheers started to be heard from the audience, I felt my body starting to shake and tears forming in my eyes. My view got blurry from tears and excessive lighting, so I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

A small smile formed on my face.

"_Tadaima_...," I murmured to no one in particular.

* * *

I couldn't stop smiling at the after-party held afterwards. Congratulatory words were heard the rest of the evening, and I lost count of how many times I thanked all those people. I was tired from the whole preparation and rehearsal, but seeing those satisfied faces made it all worthwhile.

When the evening grew late and the party was nearing its end, I thought I should start preparing my things in the dressing room so that I wouldn't need to rush when the time to leave came later. So after excusing myself, I went to the lift at the back of the building that led to the backstage and dressing rooms few stories down.

I pressed the button beside the lift and waited, while pondering how the next stage play would be. I had already been appointed for a small recital in the next month, so I would only have few days of break before starting with the next rehearsals.

My ears suddenly captured steps coming closer from behind. I turned my body in reflex, and saw him – my living motivation – in his dark suit, approaching me with steady steps. The sight of him alone made my heart beat faster and my feet go cold for reasons I didn't understand of.

Earlier at the party, I met him during my rounds and told him it was nice working with him and that I looked forward for another collaboration. That was true. I did enjoy his presence for various reasons. And I would gladly see him more often during or outside work, if only I could get to know him better. I had the feeling that the man was quite something and could change my life, one way or another.

I plastered a smile to greet him so I didn't look dumbstruck and laughable.

"Going to the dressing room too, Kanazawa-san?" I managed to ask.

"You too?" he asked instead, and I took it as a yes. I only nodded in response, while I curiously felt my heart dancing; which was odd.

It was followed by an awkward silence while standing side by side and waiting for the old and seemingly-slow lift to come, which felt like forever. I gulped nervously while fighting a curious sensation building inside me. My stomach suddenly felt warm and fuzzy, and for reasons unknown to me, I felt a certain spark attraction building between us, although no words were uttered and no contact was made.

Finally the lift arrived and the door opened before us. And along with that, I felt even more nervous. Maybe it was the realization that we would be riding the lift alone? I didn't know.

"After you, Milady," he muttered in a tone different than usual, while showing me inside.

I nodded shortly and forced my feet to move inside the small metal room, with him following shortly after and standing behind me as I looked at the row of numbered-buttons beside the still open door.

"Which floor was it again, Kanazawa-san?" I asked with my index finger hovered about the row of buttons.

Suddenly, I felt his presence very close behind me. Or maybe too close, since I could practically feel the fabric of his clothes against the skin of my bare back. And before I knew it, his face was already beside mine.

My brain told me I should move away, but my instincts said otherwise. And somehow, I went on with the second option. I stayed silent, while his warm breath caressed my cheek, unintentionally building something warm inside my body.

How long had it been already? It almost felt like eternity since the last time a man had been able to make me feel this way with the mere touch of his breathing. I couldn't help but shiver although my body was slowly heating up.

"Hmm... let me see...," he murmured in his raw voice, tickling my senses somehow.

He suddenly pushed the lowest button, which had the marking B4 on it, and with that, the door closed before us.

"Are you sure that's the right level?" I asked nervously, feeling a stone inside my throat.

"I'm not, but we could check it out...," he whispered heavily beside my face.

As if on cue, I turned my head to the side, and at the very same instant, he moved his face even closer to mine, resulting our lips to touch. I was surprised for a short moment, but the feeling faded in an instant as a sudden passion overcame and an unintended touch turned into a battle of tongues.

While our mouths were busy doing their job, I felt his hands encircling my waist, pulling me closer to his body. Not before long, one of them moved up until it touched my bosom. It stayed there, caressing one peak, and then the other hungrily.

"Kanazawa-san...," I moaned his name short-breathedly between kisses, only to be answered by his tongue invading my mouth again, and his hand slipping underneath the top of my gown until coming into direct contact with my breasts, before resuming to squeeze them in turn again.

I could feel my body heating up tremendously under his touch, the pebbles of my bosom hardening, my legs growing weak, and yet in the back of my head, I still craved for more.

As if he could read my mind, his other hand moved southwards until he found the sensitive part between my legs. He started to caress it over my long gown, moving his fingers expertly about it.

Suddenly I heard a loud _'__ping__'_, and we instinctively stopped all activities. In the few milliseconds, he moved backwards until his back hit the wall of the lift, while I did the same with the wall beside me. But I felt my breathing almost leaving my body and my face was obviously very flushed, that I decided to look downwards, so that my face wouldn't be very visible.

The door opened and I saw a pair of male shoes entering the lift. I glanced upward and saw a middle-aged man in suit. The man shot a small smile toward each of us, before turning and pressing a button beside the door, which I recognized to be only one story down.

While riding that one level, I shot Kanazawa-san a glance, and I saw him doing the same. His eyes showed heat, impatience and promise of whatever good was about to come. He was obviously resisting every urge to continue the broken activities that very moment. It was almost pitiful to see, and yet heart-warming in some ways.

A loud _'__ping__'_ was heard again, followed by the door opening, and the middle-aged man turned his head and nodded courtly towards us before stepping outside the lift. Right after that, in very quick movements, Kanazawa-san dashed towards the opening of the lift, turned his head left-and-right, then pushed the button to close the door more quickly.

I giggled watching his impatient act, but my giggle hung in the air as he suddenly pressed his body to mine, with an arm above my head.

"We have three more levels inside this slow lift until the lowest basement," he whispered, while his eyes glinted with more ardor than before.

I smiled in response, then put my arms around his neck and pulled him for more kisses. He soon relaxed and responded to my calling.

I felt the kisses to grow impatient very soon, and then his mouth was already attacking my neck. Meanwhile, his free hand moved to the straps of the top of my gown and slid them until my breasts were visible, before resuming the fingering on them.

I heard my own moans echoing inside the small room. It had been too long since the last time I had an intimate physical contact with the opposite sex, and it made me feel good a lot sooner than I would usually be.

Before I knew it, my hands moved downwards and fumbled with his pants, unzipping it impatiently and introducing a hand to touch his hardened manliness, caressing it all over. I felt it. I wanted him. Soon.

He suddenly stopped his kisses and faced me hungrily. "You'll drive me crazy if you continue doing that," he muttered in a raw voice.

"And what do you think you're doing?" I purred while pointing with my free hand at his fingers over my swollen breast.

He cleared his throat and grimaced.

"I can't help it. You're very attractive," he tried to reason playfully, then made circles with his thumb around a hardened nipple, making me moan involuntarily.

"And you are very manly yourself, Mister...," I dropped my tone between moans, while my hand continued stroking and pressing his length in an even faster pace.

In a flash movement, he put his free hand that was above my head on my thigh, then started pulling the skirt of my gown up hurriedly, then slid his hand to touch my thigh directly, and up until he found my sensitive spot again. This time, he stroked a finger right there in a quick pace, before seeming to have grown more impatient and finally tugged my thong down and introduced a finger into my already wet spot.

I cried and moaned at the same time, feeling that I might die from the too good feelings that were building within me. As if it wasn't enough, the hand on my breasts was soon replaced with his mouth; doing biting, licking and sucking all over my already swollen peaks. In response, I hurriedly unbuckled his belt and took his length from inside his boxer as soon as his pants slid down. I moved my hands around it hungrily, impatient to have it inside me already. And my action resulted in him introducing a second finger into my center and thrusting more eagerly while I cried out for his name.

"Do you want me that badly?" he asked teasingly, but the question was obviously directed to himself as well.

I felt that his mouth had stopped its game on my breasts, but his hand around my center hadn't. He was now standing straight facing me from the vicinity. I only smiled and nodded.

"Tell me you want me," he half-commanded between short breaths while his thrusting went quicker, making me cry again. I felt like I was about to explode, but I didn't want to experience it without having him inside.

"I... want... you," I finally confessed between moans. "... now."

"Damn it, I want you so bad. You're driving me mad!" he suddenly exclaimed, then took his fingers from my center, released his length from my hands, then drove it into me in a quick movement.

I cried again when I felt him inside me, and instinctively opened my legs wider to provide him easier way in. Meanwhile, I put my arms around his neck and soon another battle of tongues started while down there, heavy thrusting was taking place.

Suddenly, he lifted both my legs and put them around his waistline, while pushing me to a corner.

"Hold on to me," he ordered, before resuming the thrusting. Deeper, deeper...

"Oh my God... that's right... more... please...," I let out a set of incoherent words, before invading his mouth with mine again.

Then he moved his mouth downwards and started doing the great things with his mouth on my breasts again, and thus driving me more to ecstasy.

"You feel... amazing," he muttered while still pumping inside me, before sucking an already very swollen nipple again.

All actions together resulted in an explosion from deep within, that slowly but sure spread to all extensions of my body. It felt like bliss, like driven to heaven, blinding me and making me stop all movements in an instant. I felt like at that very moment, he reached his peak as well, that made him shake, grab my waist more tightly and bury his face onto my cleavage.

After a short blissful silence, he took his center out, and we collapsed on the floor. He was still holding my waist, and I rested my cheek on his shoulder. And we stayed like that while regaining our usual breathing.

At that very moment, the _'__ping__'_ was heard again and the door opened. I panicked, but couldn't move. I only hoped nobody was out there and saw us in this vulnerable state.

He turned his head to see outside as well, and what we saw was nothing more than a dim parking lot. Thank God nobody seemed to be there. But it also meant that we got the wrong floor.

And then I crawled toward the side of the door and pressed the second button from lowest, which read B3. After that, while holding onto the wall beside me, I slowly stood up and put my clothes in the right position. The flowing garment of the skirt of my gown looked a bit creased, and I was sure my hair was somewhat messy, so I combed my hair as much as I could with my fingers, just in case.

I saw Kanazawa-san doing the same with his clothes, but he didn't say a thing. He finished it quickly and then leaned to the wall behind him.

When the _'__ping__'_ was heard and the door opened again, I saw that we were indeed on the right floor. Still in silence, we walked out and stepped directly to our own designated dressing rooms, which were separated by gender.

Once inside and having closed the door behind me, I proceeded to sit on one of the chairs facing the mirrors. I watched my reflection, and wondered if what I did just now really happened. I never knew myself to be so bold, daring or maybe even desperate. I wasn't a very spontaneous person who'd do such things mindlessly. But now, it had happened.

Along with those thoughts, I wondered how Kanazawa-san would react. What he would think about this. I admired him and felt a certain attraction about him, that was for sure. And judging from what he did inside the lift, he too must feel some attraction towards me, even if in a different meaning. I really wouldn't know.

But as I watched my reflection again, I could only see rest of a passionate and quick love-making. I looked contented, somehow. But there was no trace of regret.

I finally stood up and proceeded to pack my things. _Qué será, será_, I thought to myself again. If everything turned out good later, fine, but if it didn't, I'd have to accept it somewhat. I couldn't blame anyone since I did it on my own will.

When I finished with packing and freshening myself up in the adjacent bathroom, I put my belongings in a corner, then walked towards the door again. I stood before the door for a moment, staring at the doorknob, sighed, then finally turned it and walked outside.

To my surprise, Kanazawa-san was standing beside the door, leaning his back on the wall. I could only blink at the sight of him.

He turned his head and stared at me. "I was waiting for you," he voiced out.

I cleared my throat. "Um... yes?"

He stood upright, looking at me uneasily, then diverted his gaze while scratching his head. It made him look like a shy student, somehow.

"Ah... I'm... sorry," he muttered.

I blinked again and tilted my head to a side. "What for?"

"Well, for what happened earlier... I know it might sound like a lame excuse, but I haven't been able to feel attraction toward a certain woman for years, so just now I was like venting my desperation on you. And I'm sorry for that," he explained.

I felt myself beaming inside for some reason. Maybe because his words sounded like a confession towards me, and that my worries earlier were just unnecessary after all.

"Kanazawa-san...," I called him.

He faced me again. When our eyes met, I smiled.

"Don't worry. Really. Truth is, I was concerned about the same thing earlier. I pondered if it was the right thing to do, and if it wasn't, what would happen afterwards. But I think it's resolved now. We don't need to worry anymore, do we?"

He listened silently until I finished speaking, and then a relieved smile formed on his lips. Then he walked forward and embraced me.

"Thank you. I'm so glad I met you during my comeback. I guess I've found a new reason to do my best again," he said.

I hugged him back. "I'm the one who should be saying that, Kanazawa-san."

He released me and looked at me with questioning eyes. "How so?"

I chuckled, and felt a bit embarrassed that the moment of confession finally came. I took a deep breath before looking directly into his eyes and spoke.

"You see, it's because of you that I'm now standing here. Some time ago, I was very down and had lost every wish to live. I was stuck deep in a dark hole. And then... I heard you sing. And it was your singing that touched my soul and pulled me back to reality, like a very powerful gravity. So I decided to move on, with the hope of being able to thanking you one day. Who knew that day have come now?"

He blinked again, perplexed, then grinned. "Oh wow, I didn't know I had that power in me."

I chuckled again. "You do. So... thank you. Very much."

He laughed, then embraced me tightly again, with me holding him back. Everything had been revealed now, and leaving our dark pasts behind, I looked forward to brighter days with new reasons to live.

.

**== END OF SYMPHONY #5==**

**

* * *

A/N: **Soooo? What do you think of this one? Do let us know of your thoughts, alright? ;)

Coming up next! Guess xD


	7. Melody 6: The Taste of Love

Aww, finally we're here again! Did you guys miss us? Lol. Sorry for the late update, but we hope the waiting will pay off –smirks–

As per usual, the beta-reading process was done by the other author, and we will never get bored to say that La Corda d'Oro boys are not ours xD

So, let's stop talking now and we wish you enjoy your time with our next boy! Prepare tissues and a glass of water in case you'll have a massive nosebleed or even a sorethroat from drooling to much. What, you're telling us drooling has nothing to do with sorethroat? Well, we do hope it has nothing to do with it though xD

Anyway, enjoy the story~

* * *

**Melody #6**

**The Taste Of Love**

_Dinosaur._

_Oh no, maybe a giraffe._

_That one would be Doraemon._

_Wait, on a second thought... it's moving now and it looks like..._

_Kira-r__ijichou...?_

I palmed my face, sighing. What was I doing exactly, staring at the blue, blue sky, testing my imagination about what the groups of clouds looked like... And here I was supposed to be a diligent, hard-working office lady...

Glancing around to make sure that no one was here, I finally rested my back on the wall. It was nearly dusk, so most of the students had gone to their homes. Only some of them were still at this school, either practising for the upcoming inter-school concourse and forgetting about time, or still stubbornly trying to sharpen up individual skills for next month's sport tournament. Typical of high school students, huh?

I shut my eyes, letting a small huff escape my lips. I basically took this job as the chairman's secretary in my own former high school because I loved my high school days so much that I wouldn't want to be apart of it. I still remember how those times had given me memories; those of friendship, life, and... romance. My first love.

I chuckled with a fist before my lips.

How funny. That time I was still a naive, seventeen years old girl from the general education department of Seisou. I didn't know what love was; I didn't understand why people say that love is bittersweet. Even until now, never once I felt the bitterness, nor the sweetness of love. It all just felt the same: tasteless and hollow.

First of all, my first love was someone who could never be reached by this mere hand of mine. He, who always stood so proud and firm – his charisma always succeeded in making me silent. I had no courage, of course, for I was still a no one. So the love ended even before I could taste how it felt like to love someone so far away from my touch. Well, I was a wimp, huh? To give up so easily like that...

At the moment, though, I was still a wimp. When I found myself unable to leave my high school, when I realized that I chose to apply a job here... I knew that my feeling for him had not been ceased by time. Yet, I diverted the growing emotion to every other else. Dating again and again numerous men, pretending to be broken-hearted every time I got dumped and went to 'recover from broken heart journeys' with friends, while in reality I was just too distressed of this empty feeling that crawled within me.

Yes, I still wasn't brave enough to face my love for him...

"And what exactly are you doing up here, on the rooftop, when you are supposed to be in my office?"

Snapping my eyes wide open, my mind jerked back to the ground as soon as I heard the familiar voice come by the door.

"Kira-rijichou!" I half-shouted. _Oh crap, I should have not skipped my work this long!_

"I believe I have told you to wait until I'm done with my work, and not me, who should wait for you and waste my time until this late," he narrowed his eyes, clearly annoyed, stepping nearer to where I sat.

"I... I Know! I deeply apologize, Kira-rijichou!" stuttering, I promptly sprang on my heels, bowing immediately before he could shower me with daggering words any further.

"And I also do believe that it is you who needs my help," he continued on until he at last stopped right in front of me; his scent greeting my nose, carried by the teasing breeze.

"Uhm, well, I really, really apologize, rijichou..." I shifted on my feet uncomfortably.

I knew it, I should have gone to the office since an hour ago, but my shrinking courage was what had stopped me from doing so. It was so delightful, to get him offer his help about my relationship problem, but...

On the other hand... It meant that I _must_ face my love for him.

He sighed with an expression which stated that I was only a child for causing such troubles for him. "Doesn't matter. We are running out of time."

"Huh?" I cocked my head upside, a bit bewildered at his statement. "Running out of...?"

"You're not planning on taking all of my time tonight, are you? I have an appointment at nine. You gave me the schedule this morning, so let's move now!" he tweaked his brows before turning back and started walking to the roof entrance.

"And when I said now, I really meant _now_," he added, glaring over his shoulder as he noticed I was still frozen in place, causing me to yelp and comply in a rush...

* * *

"You really are still a child," he sighed as his hands expertly spun the steering wheel. His words, no doubt, were digging a hole inside me that made me flinch at once.

"And a child shouldn't play around with guys too much. Being dumped five times in only one year... How many times have you been dumped the year before that, I wonder."

I knitted my brows together, throwing my gaze outside the black limousine's window.

"Thank you for your concern, rijichou, but rest assured. I hadn't had time to have a boyfriend when I was still in college," I practically snapped at him. Not really clearly of course. He was still my boss.

"And for your information, a twenty-two years old woman is considered as a lady, more than a child."

"I'm not talking about your age, what makes you think I was referring to your age or... appearance?" he simply answered flatly, making me almost throw the car's tape to his face. "Your attitude of course," he carried on, uncaring of me gritting my teeth.

"If Kira-rijichou isn't really willing to help me, then just say so," I burst out, bringing a hand to my chest and clutched the front of my blazer. "Wasn't it Kira-rijichou himself who offered his help to me?"

He glanced at me through his eyes' corner, before focusing back to the road.

"I did because I don't want to give you any more days off for your silly broken-heart-journeys. But I never said I will tolerate those who skip their job just because..." he paused midway.

I tilted my head to have a better view of him, wondering what he wanted to say.

"... they want to guess what the clouds look like."

I briefly opened my mouth in surprise, lost of words.

"How... But why..?" I shrieked in disbelief.

I certainly remembered that I kept my imagination in my head, not saying them out loud! How could he...? And since when was he actually there, watching me make weird facial expressions then?

"See? You panicked just like a child," a faint smirk curved on his lips for a split second. "Who said in the job interview about having a habit of watching the clouds moving on the rooftop?"

At the revelation, once again I made a dumbstruck expression.

Oh geez, he was right. That was what I said in the interview, when they asked me what my favourite thing in this school was when I was a student.

I pouted subsequently, tossing my gaze outside the window again. Not before, not now, not later. I would always remain a child for him.

"We're here," the car suddenly halted and the awkward silence without the sound of machine washed us. I quickly glanced around – I wasn't aware of where we were going albeit my eyes bore a hole in the window – and found that we were in a dark, empty road. No lamp was there, but it was still bright enough to see around. Maybe it was the moon's doing?

"So... What are we... doing here, Kira-rijichou?" I gulped as bad images started creeping me out. It couldn't be... Kira-rijichou wasn't that type of man! … Or was he?

Instead of answering me, though, he silently got out from the car and briefly walked over to my side and opened the door for me.

"Just get out," he plainly commanded without emotions. And upon hearing him, I obeyed instantly, silently scolding myself of why I was doing so.

Closing the door again, we then walked for a while; him guiding me with a hand on my back. The road was uphill so we had to put quite an effort to walk, as not so long after, we reached the peak – which had fences all along. We stopped by the fence, and upon arriving there I gasped at the view.

Down there, I could see thousands of lights coming from the city, with dark velvet sky becoming their roof and the full moon hanging above. So beautiful and colourful, that made me keep my mouth wide open from losing words to speak. They were all just like gems scattered on an expensive Persian Carpet. Unconsciously, I reached out my hand, as though I could feel the softness of the blue sky, and the smooth surface of the diamonds.

"Kira-rijichou, this place...?" I breathed out my curiosity, unable to hide the excitement as a smile spread across my lips; eyes glancing at the calm man beside me.

"Just a place I discovered quite a long time ago," he leaned forward to the fence. Although his face remained the same, his eyes softened while observing the night view beneath.

"Quite a long time ago... When?" tilting my head to the side, I was enthralled by his surprisingly soft side.

He diverted his gaze at me, seemingly thinking for a while.

"Five or six years ago, perhaps."

I stared at him in silence; we both were eye to eye in a comfortable soundless situation. His black strands tousled by the wind, as if they played with each other and revealed the fair-skinned forehead above those perfectly shaped brows.

"I sometimes come here to cool my head," he admitted, tossing his gaze to the sparkling lights below. "The breeze tonight is suitable for us to come, at least."

I blinked, surprised.

Not that I thought Kira-rijichou was somewhat... unexpected. Well, he _was_ unexpected. I always thought he was calm ever since the day he was born and that he couldn't get any calmer than that. But... didn't he sound a little bit too sweet tonight?

I could imagine him enjoying the landscape alone with a cigarette between his fingers though. The image was so... alluring.

Crap, it was bad for my heart.

"And why..." I gulped, hesitating for a moment. "Then why is Kira-rijichou taking me here tonight?"

Well at least, this place was something quite special for him, so the fact that he brought me here was...

"I need to cool my head off, obviously. You just happen to be with me tonight," he stated while exhaling.

"Oh..." I opened my mouth to close it again, "...I... I see," I smiled sourly.

Oh come on, what made me think that I was a special person for him? Silly me.

"This will make you talk easier, won't it?" he continued on, now settling his eyes on me.

"Huh?" was what I could muster.

"This kind of place," he threw his gaze to the panorama again, "usually calms people's nerves."

I was stunned at that.

Calm people's nerves? Then... he wanted to help me? He noticed my uneasiness?

_...Oh God..._

_What should I do..._

A smile bloomed on my lips.

_I'm so happy I could die..._

"So I prefer you to start at once and stop wasting my time," he stated firmly so suddenly, glaring at me as though I'd made him wait for a hundred years. It successfully cut my imaginations and destroyed my felicity, of course.

"I... I know!" I exclaimed childishly, pouting. A moment later, though, I mentally slapped my head. I wanted to be recognized as an adult, yet I acted so childishly. How clever...

"Well," I inhaled deeply, trying to get rid the mixture of emotions inside, "to tell you the truth, I don't know what my problem is. I have no idea why I never succeed with my relationships."

"Hmn," he listened without changing his expression. "No hints at all?"

I tilted my head to the side, thinking. "I don't know... I don't think I'm too clingy or something. I could do everything by myself and—"

"That's it," he cut in. "Too independent is one of women's weaknesses."

"Uh... really?" I inquired, quite puzzled. "I thought men like independent women..."

"We do," he closed his eyes while folding his arms over his chest, "if we know those women are in love with us."

"But Kira-rijichou, are you implying that my exes thought I didn't love them?" I countered, bringing my fist to the front of my chest.

Opening his eyes, he locked his gaze at mine – deeply.

"Are you implying that you actually loved them?" he answered my question with a question, something that made me clam up.

"Men want their women to depend on them to secure their own feelings. Nobody wants a doubtful relationship," he paused, still staring at my eyes as though he wanted to peek inside me, reading my mind or sensing my heart. "Do you believe you have granted them what they were looking for in a relationship? Do you get what you are looking for through them?"

I was practically speechless, frozen in spot. It was as if Kira-rijichou knew what I'd been feeling to him. That I never ever loved the other men I dated. That I never got what I'd been looking for. Of course I wouldn't get it. Something I'd been dreaming of was him and only him...

"You played with their hearts. It is obvious that you'd be dumped," he sighed tiredly, a mocking tone could be heard vaguely.

"What does Kira-rijichou know?" my voice suddenly became barely above a whisper; cracking. "What do you know? It's not like I'm happy to play with their hearts..."

He shifted his eyes on me, somewhat surprised with my reaction.

"I... tried to love them..." _to forget you._

"Why should you try?" he plainly countered. "I don't see any good points from it."

"Well, if you ever love someone who's not at your reach and... and that you are forced to give up... What other choices do you have except for searching for a new love?" I retorted, half-screaming. A tear threatened to drop from my eyes. He didn't understand me. He would never ever understand me. He, who was so perfect in everything, and...

"Have you tried reaching for him?"

At the term, I halted.

"You haven't, have you?" his eyes narrowed. He seemed to have known me even before he saw my reaction.

"Pathetic," he sighed, turning his body as now his back was leaning to the fence.

"I... But it's just obvious that I wouldn't be able to get him..." I reasoned, throwing my gaze to the side, fingers clutching the fabric of my blazer. _It's obvious, isn't it? He would never ever acknowledge me, a former student, to be his..._

"Stop making lame excuses," he sternly stated. Although my vision wasn't clear for I lost my courage to look at him straightly, I could still see his face filled with disappointment and irritation. "You're just trying to make exculpation for your lack of guts."

And at that, I could sense my nerve snap.

"Why should you say so?" my burst out came in a high pitch. "You said you wanted to help me!"

The contrary of what I thought he would do, like snapping and retorting two times sharper than my tantrums, he merely stared at me in silence, making a sudden awkward nothingness overwhelm us. A moment later, however, he spoke up still with his eyes on me, wearing an expression that showing his pity to me.

"What makes you think that I'd appreciate people who give up before even trying?"

I opened my mouth and closed it again, the two part of my lips trembling. My eyes shook as I, slowly but sure, felt my heart shattering from a whole piece into dust.

"...Come on. You have time to think about it once you're home. Let's get back to the car," he shook his head a bit, then took my arm in his hand. Following him with nothing coming out from my mouth, my head could hear his words echoing again and again.

"_Have you tried reaching for him?"_

No. No, I never tried.

"_You're just trying to make exculpation for your lack of guts."_

Indeed, because I was a wimp.

"_What makes you think that I'd appreciate people who give up before even trying?"_

No, I didn't think that he would appreciate me. Even for a second, never once the thought crossed my mind.

"_Pathetic."_

...I _**am**_.

He opened the back door and immediately sent me to sit on the back seat. With my mind still distorted from the confusion, I obeyed as though my body was only a doll without a soul. He stared at me for a while, his expression somewhat unreadable, before sighing and turning his body to walk to the driver seat. In that very moment, however, I grabbed his wrist without thinking.

Facing me with surprise in his eyes, he was about to say something – if I didn't cut him with my own unreasonable blabber.

"I know that men might never appreciate a woman like me, like you said. I know I'm pathetic. I'm a coward...," my voice began to crack, but I fought my tears not to spill out and urged my tongue to produce a proper sound. _No crying needed. No need to make him disgusted of me even more._

"But I don't know what to do to make the one I love return my feelings. I'm a child, just like you said, again. Despite my age, I'm still a child. No matter how much I tried to be as mature as possible, to be in adult in his eyes, I..."

But I failed. The tears had blinded my eyes. My effort was fruitless. I _cried_.

"I would always be a mere former student from yo— _his_ school, I can never be woman enough for—"

My mind went blank out of a sudden; my eyes widened as my heart almost flew out from within my ribs. I couldn't register what just happened. All I know was...

That his lips suddenly attached mine... and it felt so soft.

"So what if you're still a child?" he breathed in between his kisses. "Let it be because that's who you are," he brought his hands to my shoulders, slowly pinning me down to the car seat. In response – although my brain was still in a shocked state, I warily lifted my hands and placed them on his neck.

"Does Kira-rijichou like a child like me..?" I could barely muster the statement as a shiver ran down my spine once he teased my earlobe with his tongue.

"Once I taste her," he replied while trailing his lips now down on to my collarbone, "a child doesn't seem really bad."

I smiled at the remark, despite a tear from before still sliding down my cheek. "So I taste good?"

"Listen," he stopped kissing me, staring sharply to my eyes as his fresh breath touched my face. "Do you want to know what adults look like?"

I shivered. His gaze, his body which was half-pressing me, his grips on my shoulders, his scent... all sent my sanity away. His deep voice was husky and tempting; I really couldn't think anything else aside of: he looked like an emperor of the night. Were all adults this experienced? Were all of them this composed in this kind of situation?

"Do you want to know what adults do?" he smirked faintly; I could read his eyes spark with something like a challenge. And for that, I nodded reluctantly – half-scared, half-excited.

"Then let us make you an adult," he smiled, attacking my mouth once again as I immediately clenched my eyes shut. I was so... nervous. What was this situation...? _What should I do...?_

"Ki...ra-rijichou... if it's making out or... making love... I've done that too," I breathlessly voiced out, despite my lips still touching his. And suddenly his tongue broke into my cavern, causing me to almost yelp in surprise and also panic. He licked my entire teeth, before engaging my tongue into a battle. And the sensation was... different.

"Don't misunderstand the difference between shagging and making love, you child," he released my mouth from his, showing a slight confident smirk on his face. He caressed my cheek with his palm, before placing a small kiss on my forehead, gently sweeping away some locks on it. "What love is, I'll let your body know."

At once, my face grew hot and I could sense a shade of red cover all of my skin.

He wore his grave expression again right away, as he made a gap between my face and his. He stared at me with those sparkling red orbs; as if they were sucking my soul, resulting the throbs within my ribs to fasten their speed.

Indeed... This was the first time I ever felt this nervous. I could even sense an imaginary bead of sweat starting to roll down my forehead.

"Forget all of your childish experiences with them," he whispered, stroking my cheek, my nose, my lips, down to my collarbone with his fingers, whilst his other hand sustained his weight on the seat, right beside my arm.

"Make your body remember an adult's touch..." he shortened our gap, blowing lightly onto my earlobe. "_**My**_touch."

And that successfully made me almost die from a heart attack.

He crushed his mouth again to mine – causing me to gasp before responding. This time our kiss was filled with passion, rage, yet so very sweet that my tongue could taste his smoothness and warmth.

Without parting our kiss, he pulled me up until I was in a sitting position, before pushing me to move deeper to the other side of the car. He took a seat beside me, a hand rested on my back, as the other one slowly closed the car's door. And wow... he did that all without losing his concentration on kissing me! It felt amazing...

He pushed me to the corner, making me lean my head in between the soft car's cushion and window, whilst his hand began travelling my flesh. He gently caressed my neck, making it become so sensitive that sent shivers to me. Right after that, the delicate fingers made their way ever so slowly lower to the collarbone, and slipped under my collar. He stroked the area again and again, teasing me since he didn't touch the area I wanted him to feel.

Breaking the kiss, he smirked.

"Impatient, aren't we?"

I merely stared at him, as I believed that my face couldn't grow anymore redder than this.

He answered my gaze with silence, only his tongue was now wetting the crock of my neck, nibbling softly and trailed light smooches around the area. His fingers began to unbutton my velvet blazer, followed by the shirt. Once I felt coldness on my breast, I knew that he somehow had unclasped my front-clasp-bra.

I only could clench my eyes shut tightly and bit my lip immediately, when his cold finger stroked my bud; letting me produce a detained moan. His lips continued to place small kisses along my body, until it stopped just barely above the hardened nipple. Then... he licked it.

I bit my lower lip harder. A new sensation stroke me. His fingers were cold; they were fondling and sometime pinching the bud gently, while his mouth spread its warmth by suckling the other nipple – sometimes biting it grimly. The combination of cold and warmth his fingers and mouth gave me was adding the desire inside me, as my body became rigid from anticipation.

I felt the air grow thicker; his breathing was deep, and I was muffling my moaning – trying not to make any loud noises. He moved his other hand – which was rested on my back before – to circle my waist. He titillated my belly teasingly, making me almost fail to restrain my moans.

"Kira-rijichou, could you please stop teasing me...?" I finally managed to talk, breathing heavily from lust.

"Why...?" he huskily whispered, releasing the already swollen nipple. "Are you in a rush?"

At that I really felt he was playing with me. He must have known that I could go insane if he continued to tease me like this.

"You have an appointment at nine... Argh!" I arched my back once I felt he bit my nipple, sending lightning to my eyes. "...you will be late... Mmmh..."

"I could always re-arrange my appointment," he answered calmly, before continuing in abusing my bud. His hand tardily tickled me, from my left breast, down to my belly button, until it reached the place my skirt still covered. "Isn't that why I hired a secretary?"

"You're... such a tease," panting, I gasped as he lifted my skirt, letting cold air greet the sensitive place.

A moment later, he stopped what he was doing, staring at me right on the eye and ignoring my flushing face and hot panting.

"I'm not," he breathed out. "I'm always being a serious person," he stated while claiming my mouth once again, as out of the blue his finger pressed my sensitive spot down there – in between my thighs, forcing me to stark my back and almost producing a loud moan.

His tongue ragingly invaded my cavern, sliding and sweeping everything in there, whilst in the back of my mind I noted, that he was indeed the best kisser I'd ever met in my life.

His fingers continued their ministrations down there, stimulating me from the outside of the thin-laced fabric. I couldn't help but gasp every time he touched the right spot; lightening strikes continued to come again and again, as my body started to tremble from pleasure. Thereafter, he at last pulled my panties off tardily, sliding it down until it stopped on my knees. The long fingers then made their way back to the place where they were before – now free to touch without any obstacles.

"Relax," he whispered without letting my lips free from his. Before, I couldn't really register what he meant, but now, I immediately understood as his finger slid inside me, resulting me to cry in both expectation and pleasure.

First, he only thrust one finger tenderly but didn't forget to caress the wall of my inside along its movement. His thumb playfully fondled the tiny nerves button; as it sometimes sent electric shocks right through my entire body. Now I really wouldn't have been able to restrain my moans anymore if only he didn't help me with his tongue in my mouth.

As if feeling enough to play with one finger, he began to put another finger inside. It caused me moan even harder, of course, while tears fell down bead by bead uncontrollably. My whole body trembled. I felt so contented, yet scared from the growing sensation inside me. And along with his thrusting, I was getting more and more impatient, until the first group of stars that night appeared in my eyes.

"Feeling nice?" he wasn't exactly questioning, I believed. He had that confident smile after all. Yet I answered him with a nod nonetheless, still wasn't able to overcome the wave of emotions that enveloped me from reaching my first orgasm that night.

Responding to my nod, he pulled me up out of a sudden, turning my body until I faced the window on my side – making me kneel on the car seat. From behind, he embraced me soothingly, and I could feel his warm breath on my ear as he whispered deeply.

"This is only the beginning."

Upon the statement being said, I could sense my heart hammering even louder, and the fire within me sparked bigger, as if it were sprayed with oil. I sent a hand behind, caressing his hip up and down, as one of his hands began to unbuckle his belt. He didn't undress completely, in fact, he was still as handsome as ever in his black suit, only his pants were now undone.

Grabbing my hand from his hip, he pushed it forward, telling me to sustain myself and lean to the window. So I complied and raised my other hand as well to the window, whilst he brought his hands to massage my breasts, fondling the nipples until I moaned, and sliding down to stop on my hips. And in one thrust, he entered me.

I arched my back, nails digging to the icy glass before me. Slowly at the beginning, he fastened his thrust bit by bit, until my forehead pressed against the glass along with my hands.

He was neither rough nor too gentle. It was... just like him. Inside his ignorant feature, there was kindness. Someone who cared about his workers and remembered every little details of them although outside he had no mercy. And those personalities were showed now even when we were engaged in this intimate activity. He was just perfect for me. His movement blew me away to heaven.

My breathing grew raging, moans and panting slid out from my mouth. I felt full with him. The man of my dream was filling me, inside me, showering his love and trailing my neck with kisses. His breathing was something I became fond of to hear. He was as composed as ever, just really different to those of my exes. However, that might be because he was Kira-rijichou, someone I'd been loving for years, that made everything about him was so perfect in my eyes.

Yet, his ability was no lie. He was extremely capable in making me lose control. I cried, lost my mind and let the fire of love ate me. It came from my inner thighs, crawling upper, upper, within my blood vessels, beyond my stomach and chest, until my vision went white and I felt the second jolt hit me that night...

However, he was still moving. I panted, trying to keep my balance despite of his arms now enveloping my waist and shoulders. I could feel my energy was almost emptied from coming two times, but now that he had given me more and more stimulation, I still wanted more. I peeked at him through his reflection on the window, and he was still kissing my back of neck – sometimes nibbling my ear and stroked my hair.

My private part was still so sensitive from the last orgasm, so when one of his hands slid down to tease the bud of nerves, I shrieked, widening my eyes. The sensation was too much for me to handle, as though I was smashed with hundreds of lightning, as my moan could be heard so clearly, mixed with whimpers.

I shook my head right and left violently, biting my lower lip until it hurt to control the jolts I constantly received. And I still could feel him kissing my back of neck, with his hand continuing its job along with his thrusting.

"Kira-riji...chou... Please..." I turned my head, glancing at him through my eyes' corner; practically begging. "I can't... anymore... it's hot..."

I could see him smile at that, and obeyed.

Along with the faster and faster thrusting, harder and harder fondle down there, I shut my eyes tightly and clenched my fists on the window. I knew, if I didn't come now, maybe I would lose my sanity forever. But luckily, I did.

The third orgasm I had tonight was the best and the hardest. All I could see were only the colour of white and the sparkling of stars, as my body was panged by an imaginary thunder once more. And along with it, I could hear Kira-rijichou let out a small groan, as something wet sprayed inside me...

* * *

You really have to cancel your appointment tonight," I sighed, putting on the seat belt whilst Kira-rijichou started the car machine.

"Indeed," he replied flatly. "I can't go with this suit all wrinkled."

"And you're all sweaty," I pointed out, smiling merrily at the view of Kira-rijichou with the wet-look. He was too gorgeous to be true. Too hot that made me wipe my mouth, afraid if there was a drool on it.

He only smiled a bit, then went back to his usual expression. The car moved smoothly toward the city, as I couldn't stop staring at the man beside me. I couldn't believe it. We had just made love!

"What?" he questioned, glancing at me a while to see my idiotic expression.

"No, but... How does Kira-rijichou know that you are the man that I love?" I cocked my head to the side, suddenly feeling the need to ask about it.

He smiled faintly, focusing his gaze to the road again. "You're an open book. No need to be a psychic to read your mind."

"Eh?" tweaking my brows, I shifted my sitting position so that I could see his face clearer. "If you knew from the start, then why did you say those harsh words?"

He smiled again at my reaction, before answering quite lightly. "That's your punishment for running away from me and playing around with boys."

"What?" I widened my eyes in shock. "So all of this..."

I couldn't continue my words.

So everything was as he planned! He must have known that I was uneasy on the rooftop because I must face my love for him! He said those harsh words to force me open my eyes and admit my feelings for him! And he pretended as though he was clueless at the beginning!

I glared at my boss, who was wearing his calm expression – acting all ignorant. No doubt, I was irritated at his conduct. He was, as expected, the evil director Kira Akihiko.

But...

Smiling gradually, I brought my hand to touch my lips.

"What?" he asked again, this time his brow knitted together from bewilderment.

"Nothing!" I chuckled. "I'm glad I love you!"

He remained silent for awhile, before sighing and smiled. "Don't be late tomorrow, you have no excuse to slack from your job. And no more 'broken heart journeys'."

Pouting, I crossed my arms over my chest. "Yes, yes, evil boss."

Moments later though, a smile came back to my lips, and so did he. No more words were there to utter along our way back home, but it was an enjoyable silence. And I knew, I would never ever forget this day.

Kira Akihiko was an evil director, someone whose mind was twisted and wicked. He could be really scheming and trap you if needed. Heartless and cold that often daggered wounds into your hearts. But I didn't care. Because he was my super gorgeous devil.

Yes, he was _mine._

_

* * *

_

**-FIN-**

**

* * *

**

Woohooo... another chapter has finished! What? Kira sounds like a pedophile? LOL. Well, he practically _is _a pedophile. But it's fun to write a night emperor Kira with a girl much younger than him! xD

Anyway, we hope you really didn't get the sorethroat, really ;)

Well then, we'll be waiting for your reviews again; reviews from both of registered and anonymous readers are greatly awaited! Finally, please stay tuned for the next boy!


End file.
